Tres años despues
by Evegner
Summary: Despues del dlipa las cosas se calmaron, pero un tammer esta perdido y nadie sabe en donde esta, ahora despues de tres años regresa ¿causara caos? o ¿vendra para salvar el mundo?
1. Prologo

Prologo

La luz de la luna alumbraba todo el camino, ni siquiera las sombras de la noche se atrevían a posarse por ahí, mas sin embargo entre toda esa luz había penumbra, y esa penumbra tenia nombre…el nombre de alguien bastante reconocido en el mundo de los torneos de cartas de Digimons y ese nombre era: Rika Nonaka hija de una de las mas famosas modelos del mundo, tan feliz que daba cosa verla…mas Rika no era así, es mas se podría decir que no era una niña normal ya que mientas las demás niñas de su edad se la pasaban yendo de compras o poniendo toda su atención en los muchachos Rika prefería jugar sola con su deck de cartas, o salir a caminar a la luz de la luna, o simplemente perderse en las inmensas calles de Tokio para no ser encontrada por nada ni por nadie y si que era buena haciendo eso…

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que el d-lipa fuera eliminado y tres años en los cuales los Tamers no habían sabido nada de su antigua compañera de aventuras Rika Nonaka: La Reina Digimon mas ella no era la única integrante que no se dejaba ver, también Ryo Akiyama no había aparecido desde aquel incidente, mas sabían su paradero bastante bien y constantemente los tamers lo visitaban, el hecho de que el no pudiera ir a visitarlos no quería decir que ellos no pudieran, la razón principal de tal hecho era que el padre de Ryo se negaba rotundamente a que su hijo se fuera de la casa-por millonésima ves- e hiciera que lo mataran

Mientras que Takato y Yuri ya eran novios, ya que finalmente y gracias a la ayuda de Rika y Henry -antes de que la primera decidiera desaparecer sin dejar rastro- Takato se había armado de valor y le había pedido que salieran juntos. Mientras que Henry también tenía novia y muy probablemente Alice McCoy-novia de Henry y amiga de Rika- fuese la única persona en la faz de l atierra que supiera en donde estaba la extraviada Reina Digimon. Los dos inseparables compadres Kenta y Kazu seguían siendo igual de despistados que siempre, aunque ahora ya atraían un poco mas la atención y por muy extraño que sonase no era por sus payasadas, o por otra cosa, sino que parecía que desde la desaparición de su querida amiga Rika ellos dos habían madurado, prometiéndose a si mismos que si su amiga regresaba ya no le causarían tantos dolores de cabeza, lo cual lograrían con varios cursos a los cuales se habían metido entre ellos de supervivencia, cocina, esgrima y karate entre otras, mas eso si ese par seguía siendo igual de patosos lo cual era un gran alivio para el resto del grupo.

La hermana de Henry: Susi ya no era tan infantil, mas le seguía encantando el rosa, eso si ya no torturaba a todo ser vivo que se le pusiera en su camino, lo cual era bueno por que si no la población de cachorros en el mundo habría desaparecido muriendo trágicamente ahogados por una niña de 6 años. Ai y Makoto ya no peleaban tanto entre si, sino que ahora se ayudaban el uno al otro como un verdadero equipo, claro esta que Makoto no soportaba las cosas que luego decían Susi y su hermana…mas al menos ya era algo

Así es todo parecía muy normal para los tamers: exámenes, amigos, novias, reuniéndose para recordar sus aventuras en el Digimundo o simplemente para jugar cartas o ver las payasadas que de repente hacían Kenta y Kazu o las travesuras de Susi, Ai y Makoto…mas nadie se imaginaria que toda esa tranquilidad y normalidad pronto cambiarían…nadie se imaginaba los sucesos que se desenvolverían alrededor de ellos…y ciertamente nadie estaba preparado para ello ni siquiera el Tamer Legendario…

En esa tormentosa noche la luna brillaba con un misticismo muy poco común, mas no todo se iluminaba a pesar del intento de la luna por borrar las tinieblas de la tierra que estaba debajo de ella no podía iluminar un solo lugar: una antigua mansión que se erguía orgullosa en una colina a las afueras de Shinguku, en la cual se podían vislumbrar dos figuras paradas en el techo viendo hacia la cuidad durmiente

-Hemos regresado- digo una voz en las sombras

-Así es hemos regresado de donde partimos- contesto otra voz, esta mas fría que la primera

-¿Que es lo que esperas encontrar?- pregunto la primera voz- por que estoy seguro de que no has regresado solo para saludar a tus viejos amigos Rika

-No, en eso tienes razón…pero por el momento nos divertiremos un poco o no Osamu- susurro Rika a su compañero el cual le devolvió una misteriosa sonrisa

-Los hemos localizado a todos - digo la voz de un digimon apareciendo de la nada, haciéndole una reverencia a las dos figuras en el tejado

-Bien prepara todo para nuestra llegada…-contesto Rika mientras una sonrisa tétrica aparecía en sus labios…seria muy interesante ver la reacción de los demás, en especial del siempre controlado 'Tamer Legendario' se digo a si misma Rika mientras veía un nuevo amanecer, su primer amanecer en la Tierra

--------

Bueno este es uno de los primeros fics que publico…así que no sean muy crueles con las criticas…ya se que emplee mucha descripción, pero esto solo se pondrá mejor…

Sayonara


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día agradable de verano, los tamer se habían reunido en el escondite de Gilmon para platicar acerca de lo que harían en el verano…al menos ese era el plan

-¿Alguien sabe en donde están los demás?- pregunto Takato mientras tiraba una de sus cartas

-No, Henry digo que iba a llegar tarde, Susi y compañía probablemente ya estén aquí haciendo algunas travesuras…y Kazu y Kenta dijeron que iban a traer una sorpresa- le respondió Yuri mientras tiraba su carta final y ganaba el juego

-Conociéndolos van a hacer otra de sus payasadas- tercio Alice muy entretenida en su laptop sin siquiera darles una mirada a sus amigos

-¿No te recuerda a alguien?- le susurro Takato a Yuri cuidando de que Alice no le escuchara

Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que Alice si que lo había oído y le estaba enviando una mirada matadora, lo cual le hizo agradecer a Takato (por quincuagésima vez) que las miradas no matasen

-Hola chicos- exclamo un muy feliz Henry, salvando a su amigo de la furia de su novia-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?- pregunto muy confundido Henry debido a las caras de sus amigos y a la mirada furiosa que su novia le estaba mandando

-Te salvaste por esta vez Takato, pero la próxima no abra nadie que te salve- fue la única respuesta que dio Alice, haciendo que Takato se riera con nerviosismo dejando a Henry mas confundido

-No te has perdido de nada Henry, solo fue un pequeño comentario de Takato lo que puso a Alice de esa manera- contesto Yuri intentando contener la risa, era muy divertido ver a Takato temblando de miedo y algo que solo pasaba con dos personas.

Mas pensar en eso hizo que Yuri parara de reír, todavía extrañaba a Rika y le ponía aun más triste que ella ni siquiera se hubiese despedido de ella, después de que desapareció fueron a su casa para saber si su madre o abuela sabían el paradero de su amiga y se encontraron con que no había nadie en casa, intentaron más de una vez hablar con la madre de Rika pero ella siempre estaba muy ocupada, y cuando no estaba ocupada estaba viajando…así que lo dejaron así, después de todo el recuerdo de su amiga despertaba tristes recuerdos en casi todos los tamer en especial en Ryo.

-No te preocupes Yuri, Ryo estará bien, después de todo no por nada es el Tamer Legendario…- digo Henry sorprendiendo a todos y mas a Yuri que volvió a sonreír

-Hablando de esa patética excusa de héroe, ¿alguien sabe si va a venir esta vez?- pregunto Alice intentando cambiar de tema

-No lo se, a estado muy ocupado y Yamaki no lo a dejado salir de la oficina…me gustaría saber en que andan trabajando ahora

-Alice ¿tú no sabes en que esta tan ocupado Ryo?...después de todo tu también trabajas ahí- dijo Yuri con la esperanza de conseguir alguna pista

-Tú sabes que es un secreto todo lo que sucede ahí adentro, además aunque lo supiera me esta prohibido revelar asuntos oficiales

Yuri iba a empezar a bombardearla con más preguntas cuando se escucharon unas voces muy excitadas afuera y… una que no lo estaba tanto. Más bien dicho se oía bastante enojada. Cuando salieron para ver de qué se trataba vieron a Kazu y Kenta que traían a Ryo a rastras, literalmente, y este ultimo esta diciendo algo acerca de amigos traicioneros que ni siquiera le dejaban dormir.

-Hola Ryo, milagro que nos honras con tu presencia- digo Alice con sorna mientras veía al chico pelear con los dos payasos para que lo dejaran en paz

Si las miradas pudieran matar Henry estaba seguro de que Alice ya estaría muerta por la mirada de pocos amigos que Ryo le dirigía desde la desaparición de Rika, Ryo se había vuelto muy voluble, todos entendían por que y le daban su espacio mas Alice no paraba de molestar al castaño en cada oportunidad que se le presentase y este día no era la excepción

-No vine por voluntad propia…ellos me trajeron a rastras, casi me matan- exclamo Ryo señalando a Kazu y Kenta que para ese momento estaban comiendo

-Pero si esos dos son inofensivos Ryo, lo único que hacen es comer y hacer payasadas… ¿Cómo es que te podrían matar? ¿Con bolillasos?- pregunto Alice sarcásticamente y con una mirada muy parecida a la de Rika cuando esta tramaba algo

Ryo no contesto, solo se quedo mirando esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Rika más al despertar de su ensoñación y darse cuenta de lo que Alice le había dicho casi se lanza a matarla si no hubiera sido por que Takato lo agarro

-Cálmate Ryo, sabes que Alice solo esta bromeando- digo Takato en un intento desesperado por calmar a su amigo

-No estoy bromeando Takato, yo jamás bromeo…lo único que dije fue la verdad- contesto Alice sin prestarle atención a las miradas de advertencia de los demás- esos dos no podrían defenderse ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y menos si enfrente tienen comida- agrego Alice triunfante, sabiendo que tenia la razón

-¡¡HEY!!- gritaron a dúo Kenta y Kazu todavía con un pan en la boca- ya podemos defendernos solos, además no tiene nada de malo que nos guste comer

-Será mejor que se traguen ese pan antes de que se ahoguen genios- murmuro Alice al pasar al lado de ellos

Kenta y Kazu ya se le iban a lanzar para probarle que si se podían defender cuando el pan que tenían en la boca se les atoro en el gañote, gritando desesperadamente por agua y golpeándose mutuamente para tragarse el pedazo lucían de lo mas chistoso dándole, sin saberlo, la razón a Alice

-Hey Alice ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Henry al ver a su novia agarrar su computadora y encaminándose a la salida del parque

-Tenemos que ver a Yamaki hoy Henry, todos ya están aquí así que no veo razón alguna por la cual retrasarnos mas- contento la ojiazul como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-Oh- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Henry

--

-Señor un salvaje se esta liberando en la región este- anuncio Reika por los comunicadores

-¿En donde están los tamers?- pregunto una voz al borde de la paranoia

-No han llegado aun señor- contesto otra voz

-Demonios…-fue lo único que murmuro Yamaki mientras golpeaba la mesa, haciendo que el encendedor fuese a parar a los pies de una figura misteriosa

-Parece ser que los Tamers aun no llegan…que lastima, el digimon se liberara y no habrá nadie que pueda salvar al pequeño pueblo de Shinyuku- dijo una voz en tono de burla, lo que le envió escalofríos a Yamaki y lo que era peor es que el conocía a la dueña de esa voz tan fría

-Rika- murmuro Yamaki asustado levantando la mirada

-Me alegra tanto que me recuerdes Yamaki…y yo que creía que me habías olvidado- contesto Rika sarcásticamente

-¿Q…Que es lo que haces aquí Rika?- pregunto un muy libido Yamaki, claro que la recordaba, y demasiado bien

-Oh, nada solo e venido a saludar a mis viejos amigos…y a presentarles a mis nuevos amigos- contesto Rika mientas miraba por la ventana la cuidad- después de todo que clase de amiga seria si no los vengo a visitar de vez en cuando

- Una muy buena- contesto Yamaki con nueva energía- te fuiste sin decirles nada Rika, los heriste profundamente y ahora regresas como si nada hubiera pasado ¿a que crees que juegas?

-¿Jugar?- repitió una muy calmada Rika, nada parecida a la chica volátil y explosiva que había conocido Yamaki años atrás- no estoy jugando a nada Yamaki, ese no es mi papel, ¿o acaso ya no te acuerdas?- pregunto Rika fríamente

-¿A…Acor…acordarme de que?- pregunto Yamaki perdiendo todo el valor que le quedaba

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria- ofreció Rika dirigiéndole una mirada perturbarte- lo que tu hacías tres años atrás era jugar con nuestras vidas, lo que le hiciste a los Digimons fue jugar con sus vidas, tu siempre has jugado con las vidas de todos Yamaki…así que no me insultes al pregúntame a que juego por que no juego a nada- agrego Rika secamente ahora con una mirada de hielo

Yamaki se quedo plantado ahí, sin poder articular palabra mirando a la 'Reina Digimon'; en verdad había cambiado durante los años que no la vio: su cabello había crecido mas, su piel se encontraba mas pálida y sus ojos demostraban una frialdad que ponía a temblar hasta a el mas valiente de los hombres

-Veo que tienes compañía Yamaki, terminaremos esta plática en otra ocasión

-¿A que…?- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Rika ya había desaparecido justo en el momento en que los tamers entraban por la puerta de su oficina

-¿Esta bien señor Yamaki?- pregunto Yuri muy preocupada- parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

-Creo…creo que lo vi Yuri- fue la única respuesta del señor Yamaki antes de recuperar el color y dirigirse a sus nuevos agentes

--

OK tarde un poco pero aquí esta primer capitulo…estoy intentando no poner tantas descripciones, pero es un poco difícil…sugerencias, tomatazos y demás dejen Reviews…gracias

Sayonara


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

"La oscuridad puede ser un gran aliado o un enemigo, mas eso solo depende de ti."

-No debiste de haber ido a ver a Yamaki- digo una voz furiosa

-Los tamers no saben que estoy aquí, nadie sabe que estoy aquí Osamu- contesto la voz calmada de Rika- además deseaba ver al nuevo jefe de los tamers- agrego quitándole importancia al asunto

-¿Que tal si Akiyama hubiera sentido tu presencia Rika?- pregunto furioso- dime que hubiera pasado entonces

-Nada- fue la simple respuesta de Rika antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Osamu se quedo solo en la gran biblioteca de la mansión, habían acordado no presentarse a los tamers hasta que tuvieran todas las pruebas y lo que había hecho Rika lo molestaba en sobremanera, mas el entendía a la perfección por que lo había hecho…después de todo el hizo lo mismo

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Rika- susurro Osamu a la nada, más él sabia que su amiga aun estaba en la habitación

Osamu se quedo un poco más en la biblioteca, como no obtuvo respuesta alguna solamente suspiro y dejo a Rika sola en la biblioteca, después de todo alguien tenia que vigilar a esos Tamers

Cuando Osamu ya hubo desaparecido de los terrenos de la mansión Rika salio de las sombras y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la estancia

-Se lo que hago Osamu- susurro la pelirroja dejando que su mente divagara y sus ojos se perdieran en la penumbra de la habitación, iluminada solo por las llamas de la chimenea

--

Al otro lado de la cuidad, en un lugar secreto el cual estaba escondido de la vista de todo mundo un árbol majestuoso brillaba con una luz fantasmal, alumbrando el camino a todos aquellos que estaban perdidos…

-Has regresado- murmuro una voz desde el árbol

-Así es…después de todos estos años e regresado, pero no estoy muy segura por que- fue la simple respuesta de una fría voz

-¿No te informaron?

-Ya sabes como es esto hermano…

-Si…y se como eres tu mi querida hermana; si no te vas con cuidado te puedes meter en muchos problemas, aunque seas la líder de la elite.

-¿Como tú lo hiciste?- pregunto la chica con rebeldía

El brillo fantasmal desapareció, la voz misteriosa y encantadora del chico desapareció dejando a su hermana rodeada de un silencio sepulcral mientras que la niebla empezaba a cubrir todo el lugar…

--

-Los he llamado aquí por que es muy probable que una nueva amenaza se despierte- empezó Yamaki dirigiéndose a los Tamers enfrente de él- no sabemos cuando atacara, ni si la amenaza sea real, mas deben de estar alerta…han empezado a suceder acontecimientos que indican que mis temores son ciertos y que ustedes tendrán que pelear otra vez y no solo por el bien de la humanidad y de ambos mundos, sino también por su vida…

Los Tamer no hablaron en todo el tiempo que Yamaki les daba el informe, ni tampoco cuando les dio unas carpetas que contenían toda la información de las investigaciones y quienes estaban implicados de una u otra forma en eso. Más cuando Ryo vio el nombre de Osamu se puso más pálido que otra cosa…

-¿C…Como es que este nombre esta aquí?- pregunto Ryo con un hilo de voz

-El es uno de los miembros de la Elite, y el único contacto que podríamos llegara tener para llegar a hablar con el líder de esta.

-¿Saben quien es ese 'líder'?- pregunto Henry con calma viendo la expresión preocupada de sus amigos

-No, pero sabemos quien fue el antiguo líder…su apellido era Nonaka…-contesto Yamaki como tanteando el terreno, sabiendo que la información podría poner en shock a mas de uno y que al decirles eso estaba poniendo su propia vida en peligro.

-¿Nonaka? ¿Estas seguro Yamaki?- pregunto Takato mas pálido que el propio Yamaki

-Si, fue acecinado hace 8 años, dejo a una hermana pequeña de 5…- fue lo único que digo Yamaki, poniendo más y más pálido a cada segundo

-¿Rika sabia esto?- pregunto de repente Ryo como si le estuviese leyendo la mente a Yamaki

-Eso…eso es algo que no lo se, esa información la acabamos de encontrar hace poco- contesto Yamaki intentando mantener la compostura e intentando de reunir el valor para decir lo siguiente- hay algo mas Ryo, el antiguo Digimon de Nonaka fue Cyberdramon…tu digimon…

-¡¿QUE?!- fuel el grito que exclamaron todos, incluso la siempre tranquila y calmada Alice

Yamaki ya no siguió hablando de nada mas y con mucha diplomacia les pidió que deberían de tomarse un tiempo para asimilarlo todo, y que cuando tuvieran mas información se las harían saber

Cuando los Tamers salieron Yamaki se desplomo en la silla, encendió uno de sus cigarrillos y espero a que su mayor pesadilla se presentara

-Oh vamos Yamaki no puedo ser tan mala- digo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad en tono de burla

-Eres peor que eso…eres el demonio en persona- contesto Yamaki, sacando el humo del cigarrillo

-Me siento herida- digo Rika saliendo de las sombras con expresión herida- veo que ya le soltaste la bomba a los Tamers…no podías callarte nada no es así Yamaki- susurro Rika desapareciendo en un pestañeo y volviendo a aparecer a escasos centímetros de su cara con una mirada que podría matar mas no antes de congelarte por completo

-Es mi trabajo Rika, ellos merecen saber la verdad…-anuncio Yamaki intentando conservar el poco valor que le quedaba- después de todo sus vidas son las que corren peligro, no seria ético mandarlos a la guerra sin fusil

-Eso Yamaki seria lo mejor que hubiera podido pasar…con esa confesión ahora has puesto sus vidas en peligro, cosa que no estaban antes…si los Tamers mueren será única y exclusivamente tu culpa - sentencio Rika con odio en su mirada la cual lanzaba llamas a su interlocutor

-¿A…A que te refieres?- pregunto Yamaki perdiendo toda su seguridad y la poca valentía que le quedaba

Rika solamente lo siguió mirando con una mezcla de odio y lastima, mas no dijo nada. Yamaki no escucharía ni una palabra mas de su boca, ya había hablado demasiado y si el no comprendía lo que implicaba que los Tamers supieran esa información entonces ella no le haría las cosas mas fáciles en realidad, pensó Rika con un sadismo poco común en alguien de su edad, disfrutaría verlo sufrir y descifrar el intrincado rompecabezas del cual ahora todos formaban parte

-¿Rika que has querido decir con eso?- volvió a preguntar Yamaki, mas Rika ya no estaba en la habitación en su lugar solo había aire y una sensación de vació y preocupación empezó a llenar el corazón de Yamaki

--

Los Tamers estaban peor que desconcertados con la información que les había dado Yamaki, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo nadie menciono nada hasta que no estuvieron a salvo en el familiar y reconfortante escondite de Gilmon

-¿Alguien sabia eso?- pregunto Yuri rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el lugar

-No…Rika jamás hablaba de su vida privada, y pues jamás supusimos que su madre tuviese otro hijo- dijo Takato por lo bajo aun pálido por las revelaciones, aunque algo en su tono de voz hizo dudar a Yuri

-En realidad jamás hablan de eso, la vez que nos quedamos en su casa nunca vimos señales de que alguien mas hubiese vivido ahí- continuo Henry para ayudar un poco a su amigo- es como si…

-Como si jamás hubiese existido- termino la frase Alice comprendiendo ahora por que Rika no había mencionado nada de eso antes de haber desaparecido por completo.

Los Tamers volvieron a callar, nadie quería decir lo que temían o al menos sospechaban, pero el silencio estaba volviendo loco a Ryo que ya no podía callar por mas tiempo y menos al saber que el hermano de su mejor amigo, el cual creía que había muerto, estaba vivo y que era la mano derecha de la fuerza mas poderosa en el Digimundo

-¿Creen que Rika se haya ido para buscar a su hermano?- pregunto al fin, diciendo en voz alta una de las cosas que todos ahora sospechaban y hasta cierto punto temían

-Pero ¿por que?...parece ser que su hermano, si es que nuestras suposiciones son ciertas, desapareció de la faz de la tierra, ¿Por qué Rika iría tras alguien que esta muerto?- pregunto Alice utilizando una lógica aplastante- a menos que…

-A menos que creyera que su hermano no esta muerto…- esta vez quien completo la frase para el asombro de todos fue Kazu, el cual había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio

-¿Pero como es eso posible? Su hermano esta muerto…- susurro Yuri bastante triste- pobre Rika…

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Yuri y de repente supieron por que había dicho eso, ella había perdido a su madre desde pequeña, mas tenia a una familia que la quería…aunque al principio no lo pareciera, mas Rika había perdido a su padre y a su hermano cuando era muy pequeña y la única persona que se había preocupado por ella desde entonces era su abuela…

Nadie quiso seguir hablando sobre el tema mucho menos Ryo, el cual agacho la cabeza para que nadie pudiera leer las emociones en sus ojos aunque no pudo engañar a todos: Alice había visto sus ojos antes de que el pudiera esconder las lagrimas y por un momento deseo poder decirle todo, mas supo que eso seria por demás imposible no solo por que traicionaría a su mejor amiga sino también por los problemas que su imprudencia acarrearía

-Ya se- exclamo de repente Alice- ¿por que no vamos al campeonato de MotoCross? Todavía no termina y estoy segura que eso nos despejara un poco la mente- dijo Alice con la esperanza que todos dijeran que si, después de todo esa era la única manera en la cual ella pudiera ayudarlos a resolver ese misterio que los agobiaba mas de lo que ella o Rika podían suponer

-Claro, es una buena idea- dijo Ryo intentando sonar alegre, mas sin éxito por que no pudo engañar a Alice la cual lo podía leer como a un libro abierto

-Bien, pues no se diga más. Mañana iremos al MotoCross- anuncio Takato en su papel de líder, muy animado de que Alice hubiera sacado eso a colación…además ese seria un buen pretexto para ir a ver a una amiga desde hace tiempo perdida

-Bien nos veremos aquí mañana a las 9:00 AM, no lleguen tarde- dijo Alice esto último a los dos glotones, payasos y dormilones de Kazu y Kenta los cuales solo se le quedaron viendo feo

Una ves decidido eso y viendo que ya iba a anochecer todos se fueron a sus casas, unos muy emocionados por el día siguientes y otros cabizbajos pensando en cosas por demás deprimentes, o simplemente mirando al firmamento…lo que no sabían era que una sombra los observaba desde la oscuridad la cual siguió todos los movimientos de los Tamers hasta que estos desaparecieron de su vista

-Mañana será un día muy interesante- murmuro antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad

--

Bueno perdón por el retardo pero la escuela me esta matando (no literalmente…pero bueno) intentare subir los capítulos mas seguido o al menos no tardarme tanto xD

Tal ves los siguientes capítulos sean cortos…si es así pido perdón de antemano, gracias por los reviews…y…yap.

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"A veces lo mas simple puede llegar a ser lo mas complicado del mundo entero…"

A la mañana siguiente los Tamers se despertaron muy temprano, después de todo ese seria el día en que irían a ver el campeonato de MotoCross además de que les esperaban unas cuantas sorpresas que ninguno de ellos ni siquiera en sus mas locos sueños se hubiese podido imaginar

-¿Todavía no han llegado?-pregunto Yuri un poco impaciente a Takato

-Yuri ya sabes como son esos dormilones…dudo que se aparezcan por aquí…-contesto Alice muy tranquila

-Lo que me extraña es que Ryo tampoco se halla aparecido-digo Takato- no creerán que se fue al Digimundo a buscar respuestas…¿o si?-pregunto Takato con vacilación

-Por su bien espero que no, no esta en condiciones para aventurarse de esa manera- agrego Henry calmadamente

-¿Quien no esta en condiciones para una aventura?- pregunto Kenta por detrás de Henry espantando a todos los presentes y ganándose una patada de Alice- menos mal que ya estoy acostumbrado a que me maltraten…

-Kenta deberías de tener mas cuidado, recuerda que Alice es casi tan mala como Rika…-comento Kazu sin pensar, mas cuando miro al frente se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había dicho: enfrente de el estaba Ryo Akiyama en toda su gloria…mas el tamer legendario no se veía muy bien ya que había claras muestras de que no había dormido en semanas.

-¿Como es que no notamos eso antes?-pregunto en susurros Kenta leyéndole la mente a Kazu

-No se, tal vez es muy buen actor- contesto Kazu también en susurros

-O tal vez se puso maquillaje- dijo Alice por lo alto sobresaltando a Kazu y Kenta y ganándose miradas raras por parte de todos los demás- ahora caminen que ya vamos tarde-agrego agarrándoles de atrás de la cabeza y haciendo que se dieran un cabezazo

- ¿Por que creen que tenga prisa?-Pregunto Yuri bastante curiosa por el extraño comportamiento de Alice

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero algo me dice que lo averiguaremos muy pronto- agrego Takato mirando bastante extrañado a Alice…pero también con una mezcla de alivio que no supo definir

--

-Los tamers estarán aquí en cualquier instante- dijo de repente una voz desde las sombras, mas eso no asusto a la pelirroja que se encontraba despreocupadamente recargada en la pared

-Lo se, puedo sentir que se acercan…y también que traen invitados- contesto Rika mirando a su interlocutor- ¿Todo esta listo?

-Mas que listo, aunque me tarde un poco en hacer que tu moto estuviera lista ¿En donde la metiste la otra vez? ¿En un pantano?- pregunto con frustración Tommy

-No lo creo, pero conociéndola el pantano seria lo menos que le hubiera podido pasar a la moto- agrego una voz femenina entrando en el garaje del equipo

-Así que tus viejos compañeros de aventuras nos visitaran, ¿no es así Ri?- pregunto un ojiazul listo para competir

-Así es Kouji, ¿en donde esta Takuya? Creí que no se perdería esta competencia- mustio Rika posando su fría y enigmática mirada en sus compañeros

-Dijo que iba a checar unas cosas y que regresaba en un momento, al parecer desea conocer mas a tus viejos compañeros que ganar esta competencia- agrego Koichi desde el otro extremo del garaje

-Ya los conocerá cuando el tiempo sea el adecuado…quiero a Takuya piloteando un coche antes de que salgamos- dijo Rika fríamente sin mirar a nadie en especifico

-Tranquila Rika, ya estoy aquí…solo fui a checar la competencia- dijo un muy alegre Takuya entrando al garaje de su equipo- dudo mucho que alguien nos de una buena competencia…pero primero tenemos que correr aquí si queremos calificar- agrego Takuya como si todavía tuvieran tiempo para platicar

-No podremos correr si tu no estas piloteando uno de los coches- mustio Koichi por lo bajo mientras agarraba unos guantes y se los ponía

-¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que salgamos Zoey?- pregunto Takuya ignorando a Koichi

-Unos cuantos minutos, primero será la competencia de MotoCross y después será el Drifting- anuncio Zoey mirando una carpeta que tenia en las manos

-¿Así que nuestra líder y el gemelo malvado irán primero?- pregunto J.P entrando al garaje del equipo

-Lo que aun no entiendo es por que pusiste a Takuya y Koichi compitiendo al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso quieres que se maten?- pregunto Tommy cogiendo sus herramientas y acomodándolas en una de las repisas

-Si no pueden trabajar en equipo en esto, entonces dudo que sobrevivan mas adelante- dijo Rika como fuese tan fácil como lo ponía

-Pero…

-Chicos no hay tiempo para discutir…la competencia ya esta a punto de empezar-anuncio Zoey refiriéndose a Rika y Kouji

-¿Listo Kouji?- pregunto Rika subiendo a su motocicleta, que hasta el momento parecía una moto común y corriente

-Mas que listo- respondió Kouji agarrando su D-vice y conectándolo con su motocicleta convirtiéndola al igual que a su traje para MotoCross

--

Los Tamers acababan de entrar a la pista cuando de repente lo sintieron: un choque producido por la activación de un poder muy parecido al que tenía su D-power

-¿Sintieron eso chicos?- pregunto Henry, mientras buscaban sus asientos que de casualidad estaban en uno de los palcos privados _(N.A: no pregunten, todo es culpa de la falta de sueño, muchos exámenes y mi rara imaginación)_

-Probablemente lo sea, mas no conocemos a nadie más que tenga esa clase de poder…a menos que sea…

Antes de que Kenta pudiera terminar la frase Alice le propino un buen codazo entre las costillas que bien podría valerle una ida al hospital

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Kenta entre bocanadas de aire, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno que se le fue por el golpe

-Por que se iba a pone triste y eso es lo que menos queremos: estamos aquí para animarlos, no para llorar en un velorio- susurro Alice tomando asiento

-Si, pero no tenias que haberme sacado todo el aire de mis pulmones, ni casi romperme todas mis costillas- contesto Kenta sobandose su aplastado cuerpo

Mas al parecer Ryo o no escucho la conversación que tenían sus compañeros o estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para notar que Alice casi le rompía la caja toráxico a Kenta de un golpe

En la pista todos los competidores se agrupaban para salir a la señal, mas lo que llamo la atención a los tamers fueron dos motos que parecían fuera de lugar al igual que sus pilotos: la moto de uno era negra con plateado y simulaba a un lobo negro, mientras que su traje también era de los mismos colores y su casco parecía todo menos normal, mientras que la otra moto ,conducida por lo que dedujeron era una mujer, parecía negra con morado con un poco de azul medianoche, la forma también parecía la de un animal extraño o mejor dicho un digimon, mientras que su casco y el resto de su traje (de los mismos colores que la moto) al igual que los de su compañero no eran nada normales ni mucho menos vistos en una carrera

--

-_Tus amigos están aquí ¿no es así?-_ pregunto Kouji a Rika gracias al comunicador que se encontraba en los cascos

-_Así parece ser, mas no hay tiempo para distracciones…primero debemos de ganar esta carrera, después ya veremos_- contesto Rika sin mirar a donde estaban sus compañeros de batallas

-_Muy bien chicos, así están las cosas: tienen que terminar los dos en primero y segundo lugar para que así podamos pasar a las finales aunque uno de los 'calmados' pierda o no quede en los primeros lugares_- les anuncio Zoey desde el micrófono que tenia para comunicarse con los pilotos

-_Tranquilízate Zoey, ellos podrán ganar su propia batalla_- dijo Rika tratando de ahogar una carcajada pero sin mucho éxito

--

Desde los palcos los tamers vieron que la señal se disparo y que todos los competidores salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, mas los que en verdad salieron como si se tratara de un juego de niños fueron los competidores que tenían los trajes raros.

-Wow, van demasiado rápido…-dijo impresionado Kazu viendo como los dos competidores se lanzaban como flechas a pesar del terreno irregular, y mas increíble que con cada salto parecían volar por el cielo para después caer elegantemente

-¿Como es que pueden correr tan rápido?- pregunto Henry intentando sacar la velocidad a la cual iban las motos

-Si siguen así no podrán maniobrar bien en la vuelta- agrego Takato al borde de su asiento

-Si lo lograran- susurro Ryo mirando fijamente en la líder del grupo- _ella me recuerda a Rika y si alguien puede hacer algo imposible es ella, si esta niña se parece a Rika ella saldrá airosa de esta-_ pensó Ryo fijándose muy bien en los movimientos de esta

La curva se iba acercando y conforme esta se acercaba el público mantenía la respiración ya que estaban seguros que con esa velocidad los líderes se estrellarían con el muro de contención, mas no fue así

--

-No quiero volver a estar así de cerca de una barda en lo que me queda de vida- susurro Kouji después de pasar por la barda

-Oh vamos Kouji no fue tan malo, además si seguimos con esta velocidad terminaremos mas pronto de lo que crees- le animo Rika aumentando la velocidad

-Bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que incrementar la velocidad- anuncio Kouji para después seguir el ejemplo de Rika y aumentar la velocidad

Después de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales ambos participantes tuvieron a la audiencia al filo de su asiento, la carrera termino quedando Rika en primer lugar y Kouji en segundo

-_Bien hecho chicos, casi matan a la audiencia de la emoción…sin mencionar que casi se matan a ustedes mismos…- _menciono la voz de Zoey por el comunicador del casco

-_No tu también Zoey… ¿en donde quedo tu sentido de la aventura?_- le pregunto Rika mientras bajaba de su moto

-_Con tigo como compañera me extraña que no haya sufrido un ataque cardiaco…ahora dime ¿se quitaran el casco y rebelaran a la audiencia y a tus compañeros quienes son, o mantendrán la expectativa y saldrán de ahí a toda maquina?- _quiso saber Tommy, aunque sabia cual seria la respuesta.

--

Después de mil años actualizo esto xD…finalmente me gradué de la prepa, ahora solo falta la u xD y que mi Internet funcione, pero bueno en este capitulo tmb a los personajes de la cuarta temporada por que son los que tienen mas la apariencia de corredores de carreras…además de que será divertido que aparezcan personajes que Ryo no había conocido antes.

Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"La oscuridad esta en todas partes, no importa cuanto luches por acabarla…siempre regresara"

Todas las tribunas estaban a la expectativa, finalmente dos de los componentes de uno de los equipos mas fuertes, y uno de los favoritos iban a revelar sus identidades.

-Wow, finalmente revelaran sus identidades- dijo Kazu mientras veía a los dos competidores en la pista

-¿Acaso nadie sabe quienes son?- pregunto Yuri un poco extrañada

-Por supuesto que alguien debe de saber, todavía no son mayores de edad…así que debe de haber un adulto que los represente- contesto el siempre sensato Henry

Alice solo se quedo callada ante esa afirmación, ella sabia mejor que todos los demás aunque había la posibilidad de que Takato también supiera, mas eso era algo que después investigaría por el momento se dedicaría a observar a los dos competidores que estaban por quitarse los cascos…mas al parecer la suerte estaba en contra de el publico ese día ya que justo cuando los motociclistas misteriosos se iban a quitar sus respectivos cascos, una ráfaga de polvo levantado gracias a las demás motos evito que el público viera las caras de los dos ganadores.

_- Parece ser que hoy no será el día en que sus identidades sean reveladas- _dijo la voz de Zoey desde el comunicador de los cascos en el mismo momento en que vio a sus dos compañeros entrar

- Eso parece- fue la corta respuesta de Koichi mientras estacionaba su moto, la cual volvía a la normalidad mientras hablaba

-¿Tan rápido quieres pasar desapercibido Koichi?- pregunto Takuya mientras veía que la moto de Koichi, al igual que su traje volvían a ser normales, ocultando su personalidad y también hubiese ocultado de cual equipo era si no fuese por una chaqueta de motociclista del mismo color que su traje de carreras el cual tenia el escudo del equipo la cual se estaba poniendo en ese mismo momento

-Veo que tu poder de observación es tan poderoso como siempre Takuya- dijo Rika, la cual ya se había cambiado de ropa quedando con unos pantalones negros, botas de combate negras, la camisa de color morado oscuro con las mangas largas negras, mientras que en una mano tenia una chaqueta igual a la de Koichi, solo que el color era diferente (_N.A: todos tienen una chaqueta igual, solo el color cambia a la combinación de colores la de Zoey es de violeta con azul, la de Tomy es de verde con blanco, y la de J.P es de azul oscuro con amarillo. La de los demas es del color de sus trajes de motociclista o conductor de velocidad respectivamente)._

-Muy bien Kouji, Takuya después de la próxima carrera van ustedes, ¿Tomy ya terminaste con las modificaciones?- pregunto Zoey cambiando la conversación a terrenos menos escabrosos

-Hey un momento, ¿quien nombro jefa a Zoey??- pregunto Takuya un poco desconcertado

-Es nuestra representante y la que organiza las cosas en el equipo, yo solo soy la dueña- respondió Rika apoyándose en la pared mirando el trabajo de Tomy

- Entonces, ¿cuando conoceremos a los famosos Tamers?- pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo Kouji el cual ya estaba preparado para salir a competir

- Están aquí, si quieren conocerlos adelante- respondió Rika mirando a los ojos a sus compañeros

-Rika, ¿tu no vendrás? Después de todo son tus amigos ¿No quieres volver a verlos?- pregunto Zoey un poco preocupada por la que llego a ser una de sus mejores amigas, en especial en un grupo en el cual ella era la única chica

-Tengo cosas que hacer, además puede que tengamos problemas después de la competencia- anuncio Rika mientras que en los altavoces se anunciaba que iba a empezar la carrera de autos.

-Bueno pensaremos en eso después, Kouji, Takato es hora- dijo Zoey tratando de distraer su propia mente de las palabras de Rika

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Takuya y Kouji ya estaban en los autos, los cuales en un despliegue de luz cambiaron por completo. El de Takuya parecía fuego con cuatro ruedas, de un brillante rojo fuego con amarillo y un poco de naranja, mientras que el de Kouji cambio por un espectacular plateado con azul metálico y mientras los competidores se encaminaban a la salida, los demás ya cambiados se encaminaron a los pits.

--

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la cuidad una gran cantidad de poder maligno se estaba acumulando, prediciendo la llegada de una pesadilla a la vida de los habitantes de todo Japón

-Así que aquí esta la pequeña princesa…y sus amigos no están tan legos- anuncio una estruendosa voz desde las sombras mas no se podía distinguir si el propietario era hombre o mujer

-¿¿Desea que acabemos con ellos??- pregunto otra voz

-¿Y olvidarnos de nuestros modales? Seremos los malvados, pero no hay que olvidarnos de los modales, no…le tengo planeada una fiesta de bienvenida a la pequeña Tamer, después de todo hace mucho que se fue, y ahora que regresa es justo celébralo…- dijo la sombra, y a pesar de las sombras todos pudieron ver la sonrisa maléfica de su amo, la cual provoco que todos temblaran de pies a cabeza.

--

Lugar Hipnos

Hora: 6:30 PM

Las alarmas de la computadora central empezaron a sonar como locos, anunciando actividad extraña por varios sectores, y uno en especial era el centro de todos esos desastes…

-Señor Yamaki tenemos problemas en el sector 5- anuncio Reika intentando encontrar la fuente del desorden

-Resuélvanlos, no hay tiempo para esos problemas- ordeno Yamaki mientras jugaba con su encendedor

-Si señor- dijeron al unísono las dos genios de Hipnos

Yamaki estaba punto de decir algo mas, cuando algo lo interrumpió e hizo que los pelos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta: unos ojos color amatista que lo miraban desde las sombras

-_Diles algo a los tamers acerca de esto Yamaki y créeme que yo seré la menor de tus preocupaciones_- anuncio Rika telepáticamente a Yamaki

Al escuchar esas palabras de la reina digimon Yamaki cambio de idea, y en un parpadeo los ojos que tanto lo acosaban en sus pesadillas desaparecieron

-Debo de dejar de desvelarme tanto…ya me esta empezando a hacer daño- murmuro Yamaki

--

Los tamers vieron con una mezcla de fascinación e incertidumbre como la pista de MotoCross cambio por completo a una de carreras de autos, con todo y pits en donde ya estaban los ingenieros y dueños de los autos

-Wow, ¿como es que lograron hacer eso?- pregunto Kenta asombrado por la alta tecnología que parecía tener el estadio

- De la misma manera que logaron poner palcos como en el teatro…

- Pero con la ventaja de vendedores de comida pasando por aquí- dijo alegremente Kazu

-Ustedes nunca cambiaran…- murmuro Yuri sacando un suspiro de resignación

- De una manera rara eso me alegra…las cosas en verdad serian muuy raras y esos dos cambiaran- le contesto Takato a Yuri

-_Ahora los competidores se están preparando para salir –_ empezó un anunciador

_-Así es Jonh, y al parecer dos corredores del favorito del año también están aquí…_- respondió su compañero

- Ya va a comenzar- dijo Ryo el cual se había mantenido callado en todo este tiempo- y otra vez hay dos personas con traje diferente al de los demás…

- Eso parece…y si su carrera es igual a que sus otros dos compañeros, será una bastante interesante- anuncio Takato mientras miraba a los competidores encender maquinas

_-¿Listo para correr Kouji?_- pregunto Takuya desde su coche mientras encendía su maquina y aceleraba a fondo

_- Te veré en la meta Takuya_- fue la única respuesta de Kouji antes de rebasar a Takuya

-_ Ahora niños jueguen limpio, los veremos en los pits_- Anuncio Zoey calmada

_-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Rika?_- pregunto Tomy mientras preparaba las herramientas

_-Decidí salir a dar el informe del clima, por cierto Tomy espero que esos autos estén bien equipados para cualquier tipo de clima_- anuncio Rika, aun sin presentarse ante sus amigos y compañeros de equipo

-_Claro que los preparamos para todo, ¿que clase de amigos crees que somos? Es mas podría enfrentarse contra cualquier digimon que venga al mundo real_- contesto J.P muy orgulloso de las obras maestras que Tomy y el habían diseñado

-Y hay vamos de nuevo…-murmuro Zoey apagando el micrófono para que no la escucharan…

Mientras tanto Kouji y Takuya ya habían dado la mitad de las vueltas reglamentarias, mientras que los demás competidores estaban dos vueltas detrás de ellos, Takuya y Kouji se estaban peleando el liderazgo de la carrera, pero algo les interrumpió su pequeña competencia…el clima.

_- Al parecer llego el momento de probar la capacidad de estos nuevos juguetes…¿no crees Kouji?- _dijo Takuya activando las llantas para la nieve del coche

_- Eso parece…_- fue la única respuesta de Kouji, mientras hacia lo mismo que Takuya.

La nieve no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, haciendo que la pista se pusiera resbalosa lo cual forzó a muchos que se fueran a pits para cambio de llantas, y a otros valientes que se arriesgaron a seguir en la pista tuvieron que amainar la velocidad o a arriesgarse a conocer a un nivel mas personal la barra de protección

_- Al parecer la primera nevada ya llego chicos…y ya saben lo que eso implica- _comento Rika, con una voz bastante despreocupada

_- ¡¡GUERRA DE NIEVE!!- _anunciaron al unísono Tomy, JP y Takuya

-_Nunca cambiaran, no es así…_- dijo Kouji

_-Jaja, oh vamos hermano, será divertido- _tercio Koichi tratando de convencer a su hermano

- _Bien…pero después de encargarnos de todo lo que tenemos que hacer_- contesto un resignado Kouji

_- Ya te convencieron Kouji…y yo que creí que tu no serias convenció, es una verdadera lastima; pero dime ¿tendré que barrer el piso contigo o serás de mi equipo?_- pregunto Rika bromeando un poco

_- Mi trasero se quedara con tu equipo, así sirve que los tontos aprenden a esquivar proyectiles_- contesto Kouji mientras cruzaba la línea de meta en primer lugar mientras que Takuya ganaba el segundo lugar (_N.A: lo se, y lo siento, pero describir la carrera llevaría muucho y seria un poco aburrido…así que perdón por la carrera tan rápida)_

_-Bien ahora que eso esta decidido, por que no invitan a los tamers, después de todo ustedes desean conocerlos, y debido a la boca de Yamaki los conocerán tarde o temprano-_ fue la respuesta de Rika

En la cochera en cuanto escucharon la respuesta de Rika, a todos se les pusieron los ojos como platos

- Eso es genial…ahora lo único que falta es ir por ellos antes de que se vayan- anuncio un emocionado Takato

- ¿Y como vamos a salir de aquí sin que nos arrollen los fans?? – pregunto Koichi viendo el trayecto hasta los asientos de los tamers

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso- contesto Zoey sacando su celular de la nada

-Vaya si que fue interesante esa carrera- dijo Takato todavía mirando la pista

--

- Me gustaría conocerlos- dijo Kenta con ojos soñadores

- A mi también – tercio Kazu

- Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que vería a Kazu y Kenta cambiar su obsesión enfermiza por Ryo ¿Que pasara después? ¿¿Alice saldrá con que le gustan las cosas de niña y el rosa??- dijo Yuri muy preocupada

- …

-Yo que tu Yuri empezaba a gritar y a correr por mi vida antes de que Alice decida efectuar su venganza- dijo Henry vigilando cuidadosamente los movimientos de Alice.

Yuri iba a emprender la retirada cuando el celular de Alice sonó, interrumpiendo posibles pensamientos homicidas, y venganzas variadas por lo que Yuri acababa de decir

- Vaya Yuri, si que has sido salvada por el timbre del celular- comento Ryo que para ese momento estaba viendo divertido a sus amigos, en verdad había extrañado eso.

- Si, pero no te preocupes Ryo tu siempre serás nuestro héroe – anuncio Kazu como si se tratara de la gran cosa

- Si ustedes ya terminaron de idolatrar a Ryo, tenemos un lugar que visitar antes de irnos- dijo Alice cerrando su celular y caminando hacia los garajes de los equipos

Mientras que los tamers, debido a que no podían simplemente gritarle por todo el estruendo que todavía había en las tribunas, se resignaron a seguirla en silencio.

--

- Y aquí están ellos- anuncio Zoey al ver a Alice entrar

- Genial, y ¿a donde iremos después de esto?- pregunto Takuya poniéndose la chaqueta

- A la casa. Ametist dice que quiere vernos allá en cuanto hayamos terminado aquí…y también de que llevemos el equipo- contesto Kouji

--

Finalmente estoy de vacaciones, así que pude actualizar el fic…gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por su paciencia…como son vacaciones podré actualizar mas seguido, aunque no prometo nada, de todas maneras felices fiestas

Sayonara


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Para el momento en que los tamers entraron al garaje del equipo la persona que querían ver no estaba presente, mas si se encontraban todos los demás, los cuáles estaban un poco emocionados por conocer a los amigos de su líder…y amiga.

- Así que ustedes son los famosos Tamers- dijo Zoey mirando meticulosamente a las personas que acababan de entrar al garaje.

- ¿Como es que sabes de nosotros?- pregunto Henry un poco desconfiado, después de todo ellos apenas conocían de la existencia de este equipo.

- Ustedes son muy famosos en el mundo Digimon, es natural que los conozcamos, después de todo nosotros como cualquier otro adolescente sabemos de las cartas digimon y de los niños que salvaron este mundo- dijo Kouji sin prestarles mucha atención a los recién llegados, concentrado mas en su maquina…la cual era de un color azul metálico con un lobo a un lado el cual parecía engullir el nombre del equipo.

Ante esa afirmación los tamers se quedaron mirando a Kouji con cierto recelo. ¿Fue su imaginación o parecía que se burlaba de ellos?

- Sus carreras fueron geniales, pero ¿Qué no había otra persona mas?- pregunto Henry tratando de ser diplomático.

- Se tuvo que ir, algo de unos asuntos.- contesto Takuya mientras checaba el mensaje que le había llegado al celular- Chicos el camión ya llego, es hora de subir todo e irnos.

- Dime que traen el camión grande- imploro J.P

- Si, tampoco son tan crueles como para dejarnos conducir por las calles con esos locos fans sin protección.

--

Los tamers estaban un poco confundidos, y honestamente quien no lo estaría, los habían invitado y los estaban ignorando ampliamente. Aunque podían entender de que tenían que recoger todo, agarrar sus cosas e irse, pero tampoco tenían por que ser tan descorteses.

- Emm…disculpen, se que están ocupados y todo eso, pero ¿no tienen comida?- pregunto Kazu sosteniendo su estomago

Zoey, Kouji, Koichi, y Tomy se le quedaron mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- ¿Esto es normal?- preguntaron los cuatro adolescentes mientras que Takuya ayudaba a J.P a guardar las herramientas

- Desgraciadamente si- fue la contestación de Alice mientas examinaba cuidadosamente a los adolescentes que tenia adelante y a las personas que se habían pasado los últimos tres años con su mejor amiga.

- Entonces invitarlos a cenar esta fuera de la cuestión- comento Koichi seriamente.

- ¿¡Nos iban a invitar a cenar?!- preguntaron Kenta y Kazu al unísono no creyendo sus oídos.

- Si, ¿por que no íbamos a hacerlo? Nosotros los invitamos, y no nos podemos conocer bien aquí, con todo lo que tenemos que hacer y demás. Así que creímos que invitarlos a cenar estaría bien…pero creo que terminaríamos en banca rota- comento Zoey mientras se quitaba el micrófono y lo ponía con los cascos para que uno de los ayudantes lo recogiera y llevara al camión.

- Bueno entonces que dicen si los ayudamos con esto y después vemos que hacemos- dijo Takato haciendo uso de sus habilidades de líder.

- Concuerdo con el chico, así sirve que terminamos antes- dijo Tomy regresando al garaje después de haber ido al camión a acomodar unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿Cuando saliste?- pregunto J.P viendo a su amigo con sorpresa

- Cuando ustedes estaban muy ocupados con el silencio incomodo como para notar mi ausencia, nada mas falta que metan las motos y los coches y nos podemos ir. Aunque si tienen otros planes le tendrán que avisar a Ametist y presentarse por que dudo que no conocer los nombres de los demás ayude mucho- contesto Tomy mirando a todos como si hubiera dicho lo mas natural del mundo.

- Perdón, es verdad. Mi nombre es Zoey y yo soy la persona que se encarga de que todo este bien y en orden.

- Yo soy Kouji y el es mi hermano gemelo Koichi.-dijo señalando a Koichi el cual estaba reclinado en la pared mirando a los tamers- Casi siempre competimos juntos excepto en ocasiones como estas que se necesito dos grupos para la carrera.

- Yo soy Takuya, el líder del equipo. Ya conocen a Koichi el cual casi nunca habla con nadie fuera del grupo. J.P y Tomy son los mecánicos y los encargados de todos los equipos. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante la persona que vieron competir en las motos es la dueña del equipo.

Ante este descubrimiento todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. Ellos habían creído que al menos un adulto estaba a cargo de ellos, pero resultaba que todos, incluso la duela del equipo tenían casi la misma edad que ellos si no es que menos y podían llevar un equipo de carreras como ese con mas éxito del que jamás se pusieron imaginar.

--

Rika estaba en el salón de la mansión concentrada en la computadora. El equipo ya debería de estar empacado por completo y las introducciones deberían de estarse haciendo en ese mismo momento, pero eso a ella le tenia sin cuidado. Como dueña del equipo debía de ver el presupuesto que se tendría que utilizar para la próxima carrera, con todos los eventos inesperados.

- ¿Crees que ya estén cerca?- pregunto Rika desde uno de los sillones.

- No se, conociéndolos se tardaran bastante y no tendrán el equipo aquí a tiempo para poder revisarlo y empezar a transportar las cosas- contestó Osamu distraídamente.

- Deberías de dejar eso, pronto te necesitaran- dijo Rika levantándose y yendo a donde Osamu estaba observando fijamente uno de los aparatos conectados a la computadora el cual tenia un brillo verde que hacia que sus ojos se vieran un poco fantasmales.

- Eso es lo que hago. La presencia ha desaparecido por completo, los demás estarán demasiado ocupados con los tamers como para contestar sus teléfonos, y por si fuera poco me dejan aquí sin forma de que sus identidades no se revelen hasta que el tiempo sea oportuno.

- En cuanto encuentres la dirección en la cual están las energías llámame, iré a asegurarme de que los tamers se mantengan lo mas alejados posibles de nuestros asuntos- contesto Rika poniendo un celular en la mesa mientras que se calzaba sus botas

- No tardare mucho…y Rika, ten cuidado. Este no es el momento para meternos en problemas con _La Guardia_.

- Jamás comprenderé quien les dio ese nombre…bola de pretenciosos…- murmuro Rika antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Osamu simplemente se quedo viendo la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, aparentemente Rika volvía a ser poco a poco la persona que los tamers conocían y no la fría "Reina Digimon". Pero aun que así fuera, todavía quedaba un largo camino que recorrer y ni los tamers ni la Elite estaban muy preparados para eso si es que la _Guardia_ decidía unirse al juego también.

- Deberé de tomar vacaciones después de esto…-murmuro Osamu para si mientras volvía a poner su atención en la pantalla del ordenador al igual que los aparatos cobraban vida. La nueva líder de la Elite había activado los censores.

--

Al otro lado de la cuidad, los tamers y sus nuevos amigos se dirigían a tomar algo de comer. Dios solo sabe que no habían comido nada en el desayuno.

- Y ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en ciudad?- pregunto Takato mientras caminaban por la acera. Sus nuevos amigos disfrazados con gorras y lentes oscuros para que nadie los pudiera reconocer. Algo que a los demás les parecía un poco excesivo.

- Pues depende de nuestro 'Oh gran líder'- dijo Koichi con sarcasmo.

- La verdad es que esa es decisión de nuestro manager y la dueña del equipo. Nosotros solo somos los corredores, y Zoey le ayuda a Ametist con todo lo que ella no puede hacer debido al tiempo y por que ella tiene otras ocupaciones un poco más urgentes.

- Hablando de la jefa, ¿no se enojara por que no fuimos a la mansión como ella nos lo pidió?- pregunto J.P el cual sintió un escalofrió. Rika estaba cerca, y no estaba nada feliz.

- Muy probablemente lo hare- respondió una voz fría desde atrás del grupo.

Cuando los tamers se voltearon no pudieron ver su cara debido a los lentes que tenia y a una gorra en su cabeza que les evitaba ver el color de su pelo. Mientras los tamers trataban de ver la identidad de 'Ametist' los demás estaban un poco asustados. Excepto por los gemelos y Tomy, este último ausente por que estaba supervisando que todos los equipos de las motos y los autos fuera propiamente transportado.

- Hola Ametist, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Zoey mientras trataba de impedir lo que sabia que vendría…su muerte.

- Zoey creí que había sido clara cuando dije que los quería a todos en la mansión con el equipo. El único que hizo caso fue Tomy, al cual dejaron solo mientras supervisaba todo- fue la fría respuesta la cual parecía tener una amenaza escondida.

- Pues veras…-empezó Takuya, mas fue interrumpido por Yuri.

- Fue nuestra culpa, los entretuvimos y estábamos tan emocionados que los invitamos a comer ya que creíamos que estarían hambrientos después de la carrera. Tu también eres bienvenida a unírtenos si quieres

Rika miro a Yuri a través de sus lentes oscuros, había pasado algún tiempo sin ver a ninguno de ellos. Excepto las llamadas a Alice y Takato para mantenerse al corriente de todos los inconvenientes que podrían aparecer en el mundo real, mas ahorita no tenia tiempo para practicar sus habilidades sociales.

- Agradezco la invitación, pero han surgido imprevistos que debemos de solucionar antes de la final y…- antes de que 'Ametist' pudiera terminar fue interrumpida…otra ves, y nada más ni nada menos que por los dos payasos del grupo

- No te preocupes, nosotros los mantendremos ocupados mientras tu te vas a hacer tus cosas importantes- dijo Kazu mientras la despedía con un movimiento de la mano.

- Si, después de todo no queremos robarte tu valioso tiempo- agrego con sarcasmo Kenta

Los corredores sintieron en ese momento que la temperatura bajaba varios grados, al igual que la mirada que su amiga les estaba dirigiendo a los dos tamers.

- Si que son tontos- murmuro Zoey mirándolos con incredulidad.

- Tu lo has dicho- secundo Takuya mientras tomaba un paso hacia atrás.

- Tendremos que llamar a la funeraria si no la detenemos- tercio Kouji mirando la escena que se desplegaba ante ellos.

- Después, ellos lo buscaron.- fue la una respuesta de Koichi que miraba todo entretenido.

Los tamers tenían la quijada en el piso, Kenta y Kazu habían abierto su bocota e insultado a la dueña de uno de los equipos más importantes de MotoCross y estaban seguros que también era una persona importante en el mundo de las finanzas. Si que eran unos tontos. Lo que nadie vio venir fue la paliza que la chica les metió en menos de tres minutos, hasta donde ellos sabían solo Rika podía hacerles tanto daño en tan poco tiempo, pero mientras Rika utilizaba mas sus palabras para herirlos y pocas veces los hería físicamente la persona que tenían en frente los mando derecho a la sala de emergencias.

- Una ambulancia vendrá por ellos en unos minutos, y cuando despierten díganles que no deben dejar que sus bocas piensen por ellos. Nos vamos.- fue la orden final que les dio a los conductores que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Ni un minuto después de haber dicho esto, una camioneta negra aparecía por la calle y se estaciono a un lado de la banqueta en donde estaban ellos, seguidos del ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia.

- Chicos es hora de irnos, nuestro manager ha descubierto algo y nos quiere ver A.S.A.P. Ah, hola Ametist. No sabia que estabas aquí- Saludo Tomy al salir de la camioneta negra

Alguien tenía que venir por esos desertores.

- ¡Hey!- se quejaron al unísono los demás corredores.

- Teníamos hambre- fue la excusa que puso J.P mirando al piso mientras pateaba la acera con sus pies.

- Al igual que todos nosotros J.P, pero hay cosas mas importes que hacer. Después de esto dejare que desordenen la cocina y hagan la cena si eso les place.- respondió Ametist antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del interior de la camioneta.

- Ella lo dijo, y están de testigos. ¡Ahora no te puedes arrepentir!- grito Takuya subiendo a la camioneta.

- ¡Oh Dios! Llamare al decorador, carpintero, electricista, a los de limpieza y a los bomberos… ¿se me olvida alguien?- pregunto Zoey volviéndose a los gemelos los cuales estaban tan impresionados como ella.

- Fontanero…- empezó Kouji a nombrar mientras enumeraba con los dedos, seguido de su gemelo

- SWAT…

- El hospital…

- Ok, ya entendí…párenle ustedes dos, no hay por que ser tan dramáticos.- dijo Zoey tratando de que los tamers no se espantaran mas de lo que ya estaban.

- Es verdad, simplemente podrías llamar a un equipo especialista en desastres y a los especialistas en bombas. Ellos se encargaran de lo demás- mustio Koichi antes de subir a la camioneta seguido de Kouji.

- Ya los tiene en marcador rápido- fue la respuesta de J.P mientras el también subía a la camioneta mientras evitaba una patada de Zoey.

- No es mi culpa estar preparada, con ustedes de compañeros me extraña que nos hallan dejado pasar en aduana.- respondió Zoey y volteando a ver a los, todavía, impactados tamers les dijo- perdón por todo esto, generalmente Ametist no es así, pero supongo que esta un poco presionada con todo el trabajo que tiene. Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto.

Y con esas palabras subió a la camioneta, la puerta se cerró y la camioneta partió a un destino desconocido para los tamers, que después de cinco minutos regresaron a la tierra.

- Eso fue…- empezó Takato

- Extraño.- Termino Ryo mientras parpadeaba tratando de comprender que era lo que había pasado solo minutos antes.

- Bueno algo es seguro, estos payasos no se levantaran en algún tiempo. -Dijo Alice picando a los dos tamers que reposaban en el piso inconscientes con una vara de madera.

- Alice, deja de hacer eso. Los vas a dejar mas dañados de lo que ya están- le reprocho Henry tratando de quitarle la vara.

- No creo que sea posible, estos dos no tienen salvación. Como tampoco la tiene el niño lindo de aquí. Tanto decir que es un héroe y cuando estos dos payasos lo necesitan se pasma… ¿A dónde llegara este mundo?- pregunto Alice dramáticamente mientras veía como aseguraban a Kenta y a Kazu a las camillas y los subían a la ambulancia.

Ryo reacciono en ese momento y casi se le avienta a Alice para darle un viaje gratis al hospital, después de todo ya había llegado la ambulancia así servía que no hacían dos viajes.

Oh si la vida de los tamers seguía siendo interesante y armoniosa…pero ¿por cuanto tiempo eso podía durar?

--

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que muy probablementente me quieran matar por no haber actualizado en… ¿dos años? Pero tuve problemas con mi pata (no poder caminar apesta) y entre tratar de sacar la uni, y mi pata he estado un poco ocupada. Así que comprenderé si para estos momentos me quieren matar y/o torturar.

En fin, ya saben: Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, críticas y demás…dejen Reviews.

Sayonara.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Hypnos

8:00 pm

Los aparatos se habían disparado y todo el personal estaba corriendo como gallinas sin cabeza de un lado a otro. La oficina de Yamaki parecía un árbol de navidad, y por el estruendo que había en los niveles inferiores parecía que la fiesta se había adelantado este año. Solamente que el regalo no seria algo de lo cual estarían felices, o que se pudiera devolver con un recibo.

Al mismo tiempo que los aparatos se habían vuelto locos en las oficinas de Yamaki, también lo habían hecho en una mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de la cuidad mientras que una camioneta negra entraba por las puertas y se estacionaba.

─ ¿Qué es ese sonido?- pregunto J.P el cual había abierta la puerta de la mansión antes de que todos se pudieran bajar del vehículo. Sin duda cuando Rika daba permiso de destruir alguna parte de la casa el se movía rápido.

─ Es por lo que fui a buscarlos. Ahora entren, comeremos algo rápido terminaremos con esto y para la cena podrán destruir la cocina.- dijo Rika entrando a la casa seguida de los demás.

Al oír lo ultimo Osamu se levantó de la silla y fue al lado de Rika haciendo que la silla se callera al piso debido a lo rápido que se movió.

─ ¿Les diste permiso de destruir la cocina?

─ Era la única forma que se me ocurrió que no incluyera extorción- respondió Rika levantando la silla del piso con el pie y sentándose en ella

─ ¿Al menos ya tienes al hospital informado?- pregunto Osamu tratando de quitar a Rika de su silla –tenia su nombre en una de las patas, por si Rika se le ocurría alguna vez quitársela- Tu sabes cómo se ponen cuando les das permiso de destruir algo, la ultima vez destrozaron un ala completa de la mansión.

─ Por supuesto que los tengo informados, pero no creo que les dé tiempo, además de que los tamers están en el hospital. Los dos payasos se pasaron de listos y tuve que mandarlos a emergencia. Pero cuando veníamos Zoey ya había informado al equipo de desastres para que se encargaran del desorden. Además creo que deberíamos de remodelar la cocina.

─ Como quieras tu eres la que terminara pagando por todo eso.

Mientras que Osamu y Rika seguían hablando de la remodelación inminente de la cocina los guerreros legendarios estaban destrozando la cocina mientras se informaban de las nuevas festividades en el pueblo. Era una suerte que los tamers estuvieran ocupados.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo están haciendo?- pregunto Zoey mirando como J.P y Tommy destrozaban la cocina

─ Calma Zoey, Rika quería decorar de nuevo la cocina y por eso nos pidió que la destrozáramos- dijo Koichi viendo a la ventana.

─ Muy bien chicos dejen eso, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Rika entrando a la cocina.

─ ¿Osamu encontró algo?- pregunto Koichi sin darle mucha importancia a la tensión en la camioneta.

─ Así es, y porque ustedes estaban muy ocupados tratando de pulir sus destrezas sociales el enemigo ha empezado a preparar la fiesta de bienvenida - dijo Rika un tanto molesta de la poca atención de sus compañeros, aunque no los podía culpar…mucho.

─ Y nosotros somos los invitados de honor, ¿no?- pregunto Zoey

─ Nosotros y los tamers, por suerte ellos estarán lo suficientemente ocupados como para que Yamaki intervenga y los termine matando - confirmo Rika mirando por la ventana las calles pacificas de Shinyuku

Sala de Emergencias

8:00pm

─ Esos dos sí que la hicieron esta vez- comento Alice concentrada en su computadora

─ Sí, pero ella no tenia que mandarlos directo a emergencias-comento Yuri tratando de defender a los dos payasos del grupo

─ Esa si es una paliza, Alice tú podrías aprender de ella- comento Ryo casualmente, todavía sentido por el comentario de hace rato.

Alice por su parte le mando una de sus miradas patentadas y –si tal poder existía- letales, Henry viendo que uno de los dos, o los dos podrían acompañar a Kazu y Kenta trataba de hacer todo lo posible por tratar que esos nos no se mataran. Mientras que Takato estaba un tanto preocupado por sus nuevos amigos.

─ Me pregunto por qué se habrán marchado tan abruptamente- murmuro Takato haciendo que los demás desviaran su atención a él.

─ No sé, tal vez tenían otras cosas que hacer- fue la obvia respuesta de Yuri

─ Obviamente, pero si eso fuera cierto no hubieran venido con nosotros- dijo Alice un tanto cortante

─ Pero la desobedecieron de todas maneras cuando ya tenían órdenes previamente, eso quiere decir que no tenían nada importante que hacer- comento lógicamente Henry, mientras que su novia lo congelaba con la mirada

─ Tal vez surgió una emergencia, uno no puede programar eso-fue el casual argumento de Yuri

─ Pero ¿qué clase de emergencia requeriría la atención de todos?- se pregunto a si mismo Ryo, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos medio paranoicos. No por nada sobrevivió al Digimundo.

En algún lugar de la cuidad

8:30 pm

El comité de bienvenida, como los 'digi-destinados' tan amablemente lo habían llamado, ya estaba ensamblando y causando problemas y dolores de cabeza a todos los que se pasaban en su camino. Especialmente a los anteriormente mencionados.

─ Que alguien me dé una buena razón para no tostarlos a todos- dijo una voz entre los rugidos de enojados dijimos cual único propósito es destrozar a nuestros héroes de otra dimensión.

─ Porque entonces estarías sola luchando contra tus admiradores- respondió Koichi ya trasformado en su digimon

─ ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? Después les ayudamos con sus problemas maritales. Ahora concéntrense, que quiero llegar a tomar un baño y si no terminamos a las 9:00 en punto ¡alguien lo va a pagar caro!

─ Señores ya oyeron.- respondió Takuya

Hipnos

8:30pm

─ Señor tenemos un problema en el sector 10, 11,12 y 13

─ ¿En donde están los Tamers?- pregunto Yamaki temiéndose lo peor.

Desgraciadamente para los nervios de Yamaki tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos. En los cuales casi se le cae el pelo, le da un ataque cardiaco y perdió tres años de su vida. Pero por su fuera poco sus nervios eran tantos que podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj que estaba en su oficina.

─ Alice acaba de llamar. Están en el hospital al parecer dos de los tamers están en emergencias y es ahí en donde se van a quedar.

─ Demonios. ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos mandar?

─ Señor los salvajes están disminuyendo…y siendo atacandos

─ Pónganlo en pantalla

En medio segundo la pantalla estaba prendida y reflejando una de las pesadillas de Yamaki. Rika y los niños de otro mundo peleando a muerte contra unos Digimons salidos de una película de terror bien hecha.

En algún lugar oscuro en donde los malvados se esconden

9:00 pm

─ ¿Alguien quiere decirme cómo es que esa niñita les gano?- rugió uno de los generales

─ Obviamente subestimaste a la princesa. No serias el primero y probablemente tampoco el último – comento otro de los generales

─ Uno de ellos estaba diciendo algo de un baño. ¡Un baño! ¿Quién estaba subestimando a quien?-Grito el primer general a quien ya le salía humo por las orejas.

─ ¿Aun no has aprendido nada Salinger?- comento una voz claramente femenina- Nadie se entromete entre un baño cliente con burbujas y una chica. Ya viste los resultados.

─ ¡SUFICIENTE!- rugió la voz del jefe malvado- No tendré a mis más valiosos generales peleándose entre ellos por algo que la princesita hizo o no hizo. Esta nada mas fue la bienvenida, No puedes esperar ganarle. Ahora. El informe de la pelea.

Y mientras los malos hacían y rehacían planes. Los tamers se preguntaban si a Kazu y a Kenta los darían de alta algún día –de preferencia cercano. Los 'digi-destinados' finalmente estaban en la mansión, después de que Zoey los hubiera arrastrado por media cuidad después de acabar con la versión de las fuerzas del mal de cómo un comité de bienvenida debía de ser.

─ Osamu ¡Zoey está loca!- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Takuya una vez que Zoey se hubiera refugiado en el baño, del cual probablemente no saldría dentro de algunas horas.

─ Takuya si yo fuera tú tendría más cuidado. Las mujeres siempre saben cuando alguien les está diciendo locas.

─ Por suerte Zoey estará muy ocupada como para matarlo. – Comento Kouji desde su lugar en uno de los sillones.

Takuya ya se estaba relajando cuando de repente algo le salto en cima. Para después ponerse en su pelo y empezar a llenarlo de especias.

Cuando la luna salió ese día un grito se escucho por todo Japón

─¡ZOEY!

Listo, esto tenía tiempo de estar abandonado. Mi computadora estaba muerta y escribí el otro capítulo al aventón. Esta es la versión completa. Espero que me perdonen. Lo bueno es que tengo escritos los demás capítulos. Lo malo es que ando en exámenes en la universidad ─lo sé aun no la he terminado, y a este paso me pasare otros 4 años sin terminarla xDDD. Perdón por las molestias y gracias a todos

Ya saben, tomatazos, amenazas, cartas bomba, y todo lo demas que se les pueda ocurrir dejen reviews.

Sayonara


	8. Chapter 7 Interlude

Capitulo 7

"Visión sin acción es ensoñación, acción sin visión es una pesadilla"

Un lugar desconocido en el Digimundo.

Alianza.

7:00 pm

Maquinas pitaban sin parar, mientras estadísticas entraban y salían de las gigantescas pantallas, mientras que en la pantalla del centro estaba un mapa del Digimundo y la Tierra. Un punto rojo tratando de localizar a algo…o a alguien.

─ ¡Encuentren a esa princesa malcriada!─ grito una voz masculina

─ Dylan deja de gritar─ contesto una voz femenina. Esta voz a diferencia de la primera esa clamada y fría. Calculadora y peligrosa.

─ Kyla el tiempo corre, y mientras más tiempo pase ella se volverá más peligrosa, sin mencionar poderosa.

─ Dylan recuerda que el patético Rey no va a hacer gran cosa. Y no somos los únicos que quieren un pedazo de la princesa. Una vez que hayamos localizado a la princesa no podrá hacer otra cosa que rendirse o morir─ contesto la voz maléfica de Kyla. La líder de la Alianza.

Ok, vamos por partes. Es un probable que estén confundidos así que para poder entender tenemos que ir atrás. Viajar por el tiempo y el espacio para poder desenmarañar todo este enredo y entender el porqué la familia Real creo otra fuerza de ataque y porque fue llamada "La Alianza".

Para empezar la Alianza al mismo tiempo que en la Tierra los Aliados surgieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

La Familia Real siendo "humanos" les pareció buena idea que surgiera otro grupo para evitar una guerra parecida en el Digimundo. Y así se creó la primera contingencia humano-digimon en el mundo. Esta contingencia abarcaba todo tipo de digimon y humanos de todas partes del mundo, no se hicieron distinciones entre casta, religión, etc. La función de estos seres seria trabajar en conjunto con la Elite para evitar problemas como el D-lipa y también para darles a la población la idea de democracia y sino al menos dar la sensación de ser apreciados y escuchados. Después de todo aprendieron lo que pasaría si el pueblo no estaba contento con Francia y Rusia.

Y así la Alianza surgió y por un tiempo tomo marcho como debería de ser, sin embargo, y como suele pasar empezaron los problemas. Los encargados de la Alianza empezaron a querer más poder, las cosas nunca terminan bien cuando alguien empieza a querer más poder. Después de todo hay un dicho "El poder corrompe, y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente" y eso es exactamente lo que paso con la Alianza.

La Alianza y todos los que la conformaban empezaron a creerse la única autoridad en el Digimundo. Empezaron a cuestionar a la Familia Real a tal punto de que lo impensable paso. Empezaron los asesinatos, traiciones y las guerras civiles haciendo que el antes estable poder del Digimundo empezara a flaquearse.

La Sangre Real ─o al menos los sobrevivientes de la matanza─ se escondieron en la Tierra, cambiaron sus nombres y sus apellidos y también cambiaron todos los nombres de los aliados que aun tenían y los habían ayudado a escapar.

La Elite fue desapareciendo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad, sin embargo temiendo que algo así pudiera pasar crearon un programa que cobro vida y es así como empezó la época de los digidestinados en todas las dimensiones. El plan B para evitar que la Alianza se apoderara de todos los mundos.

Fue muchos años después que un niño con el poder de viajar a otras dimensiones nació. Tomando como compañero a uno de los digimons mas salvajes que pudo encontrar, y también uno de los pocos que tenía razones para acabar con la Alianza de una vez por todas.

No hay porqué decir que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los altos comandos de la Alianza se dieran cuenta de ello. Con eso en mente en uno de los mundos sacaron un torneo especial. Este torneo arrojaría al heredero de la familia Real y a su consorte a la luz. Si los eliminaban cuando eran pequeños, ya no serian un problema. Y así los acontecimientos pasaron. Takato y los demás se conocieron, fueron al Digimundo y así todo su trayecto hasta el D-lipa. El D-lipa surgió por la Alianza para así acabar de una vez por todas con los nuevos elegidos y de paso con la sangre Real.

Por una parte triunfaron ya que el nuevo Rey del Digimundo no quería nada que ver el Reino o una guerra. Mientras que la Reina del Hielo Rika Nonaka desapareció, para luego hacer surgir a la Elite más fuerte que antes y con más influencia que en los tiempos de antaño. La Alianza sabia que si la Elite se unía a los caballeros del Rey y el Rey participaba el principio del fin iba a empezar. Para la Alianza. El principio de una guerra, el final de una era y todo lo que viene de por medio.

La Alianza sabiendo que un día pasaría todo esto creo a una líder poderosa, peligrosa, inteligente, hermosa y fría como el hielo. La anterior prometida del príncipe del Digimon fue convertida en la líder añorada de la Alianza.

Kyla D'Marco mejor amiga de Rika Nonaka y la prometida de su hermano fue raptada, experimentada, quebrada, y finalmente soltada a un mundo que odiaba, en su mente solo existía la venganza, ser de poder y destrucción de un mundo que antes amo.

Claro está que también ayudo que le hubieran quitado su Digimon. Rompiendo el lazo que había entre ellos dejándola sin sentimientos y un poco desquiciada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Holap.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos xDD. Finalmente pude encontrar los capitulos que estaba escribiendo cuando pudo explorar bien la nueva computadora (uno nunca sabe en donde guardan las cosas los tecnicos). Este capitulo debio de haber salido hace tiempo pero debido a enfermedades, depresión y la uni no lo pude subir.

Se que es corto pero este capitulo su unica función es de presentar a los "malos". Es en los demas capitulos en donde la cosa se pone interesante (finamente xD). El capitulo ocho lo subire tan pronto como lo termine de pasar de mi libreta a la computadora (y recen por que el internet no se caiga o mi compu se rompa o algo así)

Bueno ya saben, bombas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte etc. Dejen Reviews. Y gracias a todos los que me han puesto en sus favoritos y/o alertas me alegra que disfruten mi trabajo y la locura que es mi cabeza xD. Tambien gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic a pesar de que mis updates son de años entre uno y otro.

Sayonara


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Era la noche después de todos los santos y nada había cambiado. Sino cuentas las nuevas estrellas en la cuidad que estaban haciendo que la popularidad de Ryo Akiyama fuera un paseo en el parque. Por suerte sus nuevos amigos ─ que seguían vivos a pesar de haber desobedecido a su manager y guardián─ sabían cómo correr y pasar desapercibidos. Eso no quitaba que hubieran tenido que esconderse por más de quince veces a la semana y a penas era Martes.

Mientras que los digi-destinados de otra dimensión no explorada por Ryo sufrían y se escondían. Rika andaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder pasar por lo menos unas vacaciones sin tener que andar preocupándose por el Digimundo, la Elite y demás corporaciones que la volvían loca de un momento a otro.

-Osamu, ¿Por qué dejaste que el papeleo se juntara?─ se quejo Rika tratando de incendiar el papeleo con una mirada

-Porque cada vez que te lo mencionaba me ilustrabas las diferentes maneras en las que me ibas a matar y francamente no quiero morir en un futuro cercano. ─ contesto Osamu tratando de contener una sonrisa, no quería que Rika lo matara por burlarse de su desgracia después de todo

-Mmmm…─respondió Rika cogiendo unos informes ─ Kyla ha estado callada, eso no es bueno. Diles a los demás que parten en cinco minutos. Quiero a Tommy en las computadoras mientras que J.P se encarga del arsenal.─ ordeno Rika sin dejar de los informes.

-¿Y los demás?─ pregunto Osamu tratando averiguar exactamente qué era lo que Rika estaba planeando

-Pon a los gemelos a investigar, no quiero que Kyla nos agarre con la guardia baja. Cualquier cosa inusual debe de ser investigada sin que esos idiotas de Hipnos nos descubran. ─ dijo tratando de esconder el desdén que sentía por los integrantes de Hipnos. Al menos ya no era el odio ciego de antes. Lo que ella consideraba una mejoría, aunque los demás no.

-Entendido ¿Qué hay de los dos restantes?─ pregunto Osamu, tratando de desviar el tema, el sabia de los sentimientos de Rika por los integrantes de Hipnos y francamente ese era un demonio personal que él no quería presenciar.

-Están jugando a los amigos con los digi-destinados de esta dimensión.─ contesto Rika con sorna, y no un poco de desprecio.

-Ah, eso es lo que te tiene así. No quieres que se pongan tan…amigables con tus amigos. Un tanto posesivo de tu parte ¿No crees?─ fue la respuesta de un muy divertido Osamu, siempre era divertido irritar a Rika.

-No soy posesiva─ fue lo único que dijo Rika no sin antes enviarle una de sus miradas más venenosas a Osamu.

Osamu no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa fue respuesta más que suficiente. Sabiendo que algo pasaría que haría que Rika lo mutilara decidió dejarla con su trabajo mientras el iba a hacer su trabajo. Decirles a los demás que hacer. Osamu no pudo evitar sonreír, adoraba su trabajo.

Mientras Rika se quejaba de la maldad que era el papeleo, y trataba de hacer que se prendiera fuego con la mirada los demás se divertían en la sala de videojuegos. Tommy le estaba pateando el trasero a J.P y a Takuya mientras que Kouji y Koichi competían amistosamente con autos de juguete y Zoey se pintaba las uñas. Takuya y Zoey habían regresado no hace mucho de su visita con los digi-destinados y ahora se estaban relajando un rato antes de hacer quien sabe qué cosa para Rika. Todos sabían que cuando Rika hacia papeleo todos sufrían con ella. De diferentes formas pero sufrimiento es sufrimiento. Y hablando de eso.

-¿Cuándo creen que nos despacharan para las misiones?─ pregunto Zoey mientras admiraba su trabajo y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Rika idear algo para que sufrieran con ella.

-Cuando Rika crea y sepa que no nos están vigilando─ dijo Kouji sin quitar la vista de su coche, después de todo no porque la competencia fuera amistosa quería decir que iba a dejar que su hermano le venciera.

-¿Nos están vigilando?─ pregunto un inocente Tommy mientras le partía la mandarina en gagos a J.P, Takuya se había retirado con su orgullo lastimado y ahora J.P es el que sufría y sin caballería esta vez.

-Siempre nos andan vigilando Tommy, en realidad me extraña que nos hayan dado tanta libertad─ Contesto Koichi tratando de ganarle a su hermano gemelo.

-¿Tenemos libertad?─ pregunto un muy sarcástico Takuya, lo cierto es que ya se estaba cansando un poco de estar tan limitado. Ni con sus padres podía hacer tan poco.

-Tal vez no nos quiere hacer pelear sin saber a lo que nos enfrentamos primero. Ya saben, para que no pase lo que a ella le paso─ comento Koichi tratando de desviar el tema.

Todos ellos incluyendo Rika y Osamu resentían la falta de libertad que tenían. Aunque pareciera todo lo contrario. Pero al parecer ese tampoco fue un tema muy bueno, por que en cuanto salieron esas palabras de la boca de Koichi pareció que hubieran soltado una bomba en la sala de juegos: nadie se movió y después un sonido sepulcral. El silencio parecía alargarse por horas en vez de meros segundos, y un momento después todo ese silencio desapareció por una de las alarmas que había por toda la mansión iluminando el cuarto de juegos como árbol de Navidad en Noche Buena.

-Al parecer Rika si tenía una razón para dispararme─ comento Osamu apareciendo en la nada para después apoyarse en la entrada al cuarto de juegos.

-¡Osamu!─ exclamaron todos un poco asustados y alarmados, no eran todos los días cuando vez a uno de los mejores guerreros en el Digimundo herido en el hombro gracias a una bala. Ni tampoco que escuchas alarmas que te pueden dejar sordo.

-Chicos no hay tiempo, después les contare por que no es seguro decirle a Rika que mi trabajo es mejor que el de ella porque yo no tengo papeleo.─ comento Osamu como si recibiera balazos con frecuencia mientras que los demás solo lo pudieron mirar con cara de asombro y sus mandíbulas hasta el piso. Por más decir que los coches se estrellaron y el juego tuvo que ser por supuesto.

-Que hiciste ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco?─ gritaron/preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, al parecer aun no se reponían de la sorpresa.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya tengo su atención salimos ayer. Tommy a la computadora, jaquea todas las computadoras de aquí a todos los universos existentes incluidos el Digimundo. J.P el arsenal es tuyo, dispara a discreción después hacemos preguntas. Kouji, Koichi a inteligencia asegúrense de tener el nombre de su nana o su peluche si lo creen importante. Takuya, Zoey ya que ustedes regresaron de su excursión con los tammers ustedes son los que salen. A moverse.─ Ordeno Osamu divertido mientras se movía para apretar un botón grande y rojo que salió de la nada que ahora lucia muy inocentemente en la pared.

Al presionarlo ¡Presto! El cuarto de juegos fue convertido en el cuarto de mando de una de las organizaciones más poderosas y secretas del Digimundo.

Aunque es muy probable que Osamu no solamente estuviera divertido por las caras de sorpresa de los demás, sino también por verlos correr como gallinas sin cabeza.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Y hablando de gallinas sin cabeza. En Hipnos pasaba lo mismo, solamente que aquí era por una falla en el sistema─ un regalo de Rika para todos los que trabajaban en Hipnos─ por lo que estaban completamente a ciegas y haciendo todo manualmente. Para la consternación de unos y la furia de otros.

-Mi computadora exploto─ murmuro un muy choqueado Henry.

-Henry… ¡Henry!─ Al no obtener respuesta Henry fue abofeteado por una furiosa Alice McCoy. Nadie se mete con sus computadoras y sistema operativo y vive para contarlo.

Kazu y Kenta que por primera vez en sus vidas no corrían como niños en un golpe de azúcar finalmente encontraron la razón por la cual Rika siempre se burlaba de ellos y también porque exasperaba con ellos hasta el punto de querer matarlos y terminar en la cárcel. Aunque conociéndola probablemente se hubiera escapado de ese destino.

Mientras Kazu y Kenta sufrían de crisis de identidad y tenían epifanías Henry había entrado desde hace varios minutos en estado catatónico y Alice murmuraba como desquiciada lo que le haría al responsable de haberle hecho esto a sus preciadas computadoras y por haber hecho añicos el sistema operativo que había diseñado. Por su parte Ryo solo podía mirar para todos lados, algo le decía que ya había vivido este desastre antes. Aunque desde otra perspectiva y en una situación completamente diferente. Lo que recordaba era estar en el Digimundo con Cyberdramon mientras que los pilares de luz se movían de forma errática y había mucho movimiento. Aunque pregunto el motivo nunca alguien supo darle información. Así que lo olvido, además de que en esa época poco le importaba o se preocupaba por los movimientos políticos del Digimundo.

Takato y Yuri seguían sin aparecer habiéndose entretenido primero con sus nuevos amigos y después por un proyecto de la escuela, mientras que Makoto y Ai estaban haciendo deberes. Susy estaba en un intercambio al otro lado del mundo por lo cual ella no estaría por un año. Sus padres creían que era más seguro para ella de esa forma. Después de eso ingresaría a un internado en China.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A pesar de estar perdido en sus pensamientos ─algo que según Alice no debería de hacer mucho ya que le hace daño─ Ryo se dio cuenta de la palidez de Yamaki y no solo eso, sino que también tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Y a juzgar por el regreso de su viejo tic nervioso con el encendedor Ryo sabía que Yamaki les ocultaba algo y que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Tú sabes algo Yamaki─ resonó la profunda voz de Ryo por el centro de mando de Hipnos.

Al escuchar el tono de Ryo, acompañado de su profundo tenor todos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y voltearon a ver a Yamaki. Mientras otros─ especialmente las mujeres y los tammers─ voltearon a ver a Ryo fijamente. Era obvio que aun no estaban acostumbrados a verlo tan serio y autoritario. En realidad eso era algo que muy rara vez ocurría.

Los demás tammers solo pudieron ver la inminente confrontación como si de un accidente de tráfico se tratara. No podían apartar la mirada.

-¿Ryo tiene razón Yamaki? ¿Qué es lo que nos estas escondiendo? ─ pregunto Henry tras salir de su estado catatónico. Después de todo alguien debía de hacer preguntas y parecía que todos los demás aun no salían del asombro.

-No se los puedo decir. Tengo las manos atadas, además de que comprometería sus vidas más de lo que ya están. Me matarían por el simple hecho de haberlos arriesgado tanto en problemas políticos del Digimundo.─ contesto Yamaki con un aire de derrota sentándose en una silla que alguien le pasó. Estaba al límite de lo que podía soportar.

-Pero los digimons quieren conquistar el mundo ¿no nos corresponde detenerlos?─ pregunto Kazu algo confundido.

Al final todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de Yamaki para poder platicar mejor. Aunque hubiera sido más apropiado haber tenido esa conversación en la oficina, lejos de todos los curiosos.

-Lo único que les puedo decir es que por la salud mental tanto de ustedes como la de sus padres no les conviene meterse en esto. Va a ser un baño de sangre.─ contesto Yamaki prendiendo un cigarro, sus nervios ya no podían más.

-Espera un momento. ¿El Digimundo tiene política?─ pregunto un Henry muy extrañado. Haciendo una de las preguntas más obvias en toda la existencia de cualquier mundo.

-Sí, había una Familia Real en el Digimundo. Al desaparecer esta, los torneos empezaron en nuestro mundo. Oficialmente la Realeza vigente son Ryo y Rika. El único que podría intervenir de todos los aquí presentes seria Ryo pero ya sabemos que al él nunca le gusto la política y que prefiere más vivir para el solo que para los demás. Lo que deja a Rika y a los caballeros que ella haya deseado nombrar y eso si las dos agencias no han intervenido. Uno de los representantes de la Elite ha dicho que si intervenimos nos mataran.─ Contesto Alice que había estado espiando a Yamaki y también había investigando el pasado del Digimundo. Ella no iba a pelear contra enemigos invisibles y hacer lo que los mayores le dijeran. A los demás ya les había costado sus digimons una vez y no estaba dispuesta a perder más amigos por estar mal informada o ser ignorante.

-¿Nos han amenazado?─ pregunto Ryo fríamente, ignorando olímpicamente los reproches que Alice hizo sobre su carácter.

-No, es más una advertencia. Hecha por cortesía por lo que ustedes hicieron por el Digimundo cuando ellos no pudieron hacer nada.─ aclaro Yamaki viendo las intenciones de Ryo. Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que Ryo iniciara una cruzada en contra de la Elite, sería un suicidio.

-¿Quién no pudo hacer nada?- pregunto Takato, el cual acababa de llegar interrumpiendo así la venenosa respuesta por parte de Ryo.

-Los regentes del Digimundo─ contesto un muy amargado Ryo

-Ah, esperen. ¿Cómo es que el hay regentes en el Digimundo?─ pregunto un muy sorprendido Takato.

-El Digimundo tiene realeza, el antiguo rey murió no hace mucho dejando el poder en los regentes. Estos se volvieron hambrientos de poder por lo que la nueva reina tubo que elegir a sus caballeros─ explico Makoto saliendo de la nada, asustando a los tammers.

Al escuchar esa explicación, especialmente la última parte, todos voltearon a ver a Makoto. Algunos más sorprendidos que otros. Mientras que Ryo casi sufre de un shock debido a la parte de "nueva reina" ya que no había forma de que Rika pudiera ser vencida o que claudicara al título. Así que era muy posible que se estuviera refiriendo a ella.

-Makoto ¿Cómo sabes esa información?─ pregunto un muy pálido Yamaki. Si Rika se enteraba de esto lo mataría. Dolorosamente.

-Makoto y yo recibimos esta carta. En ella se nos pidió que les explicáramos lo que Impmon nos explico hace tiempo─ contesto Ai sacando una carta de su mochila y entregándosela a Yamaki. Lo que leyó le congelo la sangre.

Ryo saliendo de su shock le arrebato la carta a Yamaki y la leyó en voz alta. Lo bueno es que para ese momento ya estaban en la oficina de Yamaki, este tenía ahora un trago y los demás estaban cómodamente sentados en los sillones y sillas que había ahí.

_Queridos Ai y Makoto:_

_Sé que Impmon en un desesperado desplante por protegerlos les explico como estaba organizado políticamente el Digimundo a pesar de que eso está prohibido y que eran muy jóvenes para comprender la situación. Es mi más grande deseo que jamás tengan que comprender la verdad en esas palabras y de que tengan que luchar en esta sangrienta guerra por el poder. Pero se que los tammers se involucraran de una forma u otra, en realidad eso es inevitable. Es por esa razón y muchas otras que es preciso que les digan lo que saben. Así al menos sabrán contra lo que se enfrentan. Ryo Akiyama a pesar de su reticencia a asumir sus responsabilidades y a ignorar su puesto al trono como el Rey del Digimundo sabe de la Alianza. Mejor conocidos como los regentes y el departamento de inteligencia del Digimundo. Lo que no sabe es que la Alianza nos ha traicionado al haber planeado y ejecutado la muerte del anterior Rey del Digimundo. El Rey venia de la línea sanguínea Real inmediata, dejando a su hermana menor indefensa y con el titulo de Reina a una temprana edad. Permitiendo que el virus contra el que lucharon encubara en los laboratorios de la Alianza. Estamos agradecidos por habernos ayudado cuando nosotros no teníamos los recursos y ahora les tenemos una petición. Lo que les pedimos es simple. Déjenle estos problemas a la Elite AKA los Guerreros Legendarios del Digimundo._

_Atte._

_La Familia Real._

Después de que la última palabra saliera de los labios de Ryo un silencio sepulcral reino en Hipnos. Pensar que habían perdido a sus compañeros y a Rika por más de una organización que quería poder.

-¿Qué son los guerreros legendarios?─ pregunto Yuri con una voz extraña.

Todos la miraron raro, pero nadie contesto. Después de todo ella había sido poseída por el D-lipa y aun había secuelas. Por más que le doliera a Takato, no podían confiar mucho en ella y menos con esa clase de información. Aunque varios no sabían si sabían que era importante. Ya tenían suficientes problemas con que supiera de la traición de la Alianza y de que Rika fuera muy probablemente la Reina actual.

Antes de que le pudieran dar alguna clase de respuesta las luces empezaron a titilar, la temperatura descendía mientras que una música empezó a sonar y Yuri callo desmayada y sin recuerdo alguno.

-Espero que sepan tammers que no siempre interferiré para que ella y varias personas no se enteren de sus metidas de pata. En verdad deberían de tener cuidado de que hablan, en donde y en qué compañía. No siempre estaré para salvarles el pellejo.─ trono un profundo tenor. Seductor y peligroso.

-¿Quién eres tú?─ pregunto fríamente Ryo.

-Ryo, Ryo, Ryo.─ comenzó la voz sonando decepcionado─ Ahora veo porque a ella le desagradas tanto

-Pero que…─empezó Ryo para después ser interrumpido por el "intruso"

-Que rápido olvidas a tus amigos─ comento el "intruso" con voz burlona, mientras las luces regresaban a la normalidad.

Lo que vieron les extraño a todos, pero a quien en verdad sorprendió y casi le da un paro cardiaco fue a Ryo. Enfrente de ellos no se encontraba un digimon. Era un humano. Un humano de piel pálida, pelo negro casi azul y largo hasta los hombros, ojos azul oscuro: misteriosos y peligrosos, de 1.80, con un muy bien formado cuerpo y vestido con un extraño uniforme negro y botas que más bien parecían ser de una armadura.

-Osamu─ Susurro Ryo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yey! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! por atrasado pero mas vale tarde que nunca xD. Como se podran haber dado cuenta este capitulo debio de haber salido a la luz hace algunos menes, pero debido a problemas con la escuela y mas tarde con que me di cuenta de que antes de este faltaba un capitulo y no me daba inspiracion para escribirlo...la verdad es que este capitulo y los demas que siguen ya estaban escritos─ al menos en papel─ pero perdi mi cuaderno y despues estaba el hecho de que tenia que escribir uno anterior que no diera muchas pistas y arruinara la historia. Despues al escribir el 10 se me habia olvidado que habia escrito antes y biiiennn...tengo que arreglar ese cap. Ademas de que no tenia internet en mi casa y luego que tuve andaba fallando más que el sistema legal de méxico (sin ofender a nadie y por favor no me maten!). Pero creo que subire este y el nueve y tratare de ver como arreglo los otros dos capitulos que tambien ya tengo escritos. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en las fiestas y que este año no les valla tan mal xDDD

Como ya saben tomatasos, amenazas de cualquier tipo, bombas, recetas xDD y demas manden reviews que aun no puedo leer mentes. Y gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan :p

Sayonara.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El silencio reino en Hipnos después de esa declaración. Todos estaban conteniendo el aliento, aunque varios no se daban cuenta de eso. Nadie sabía del pasado de Ryo, la que podría saber era Rika y al no encontrarse ella todos estaban expectantes ante la información que podrían conseguir.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo─ comento un Osamu muy sonriente.

-Tu deberías de estar muerto─ fue la seca respuesta de Ryo, al parecer su cerebro aun no estaba funcionando del todo bien.

-Mmmm…y tu deberías de reinar al lado de su Majestad, pero no lo has hecho. Así que no tienes nada por que reprochar mi querido amigo─ respondió Osamu posando su mirada en Ryo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Osamu?─ pregunto Ryo cortantemente ante el recordó de haber abandonado a Rika con los lobos que eran los regentes del Digimundo.

-Muy simple. Leyeron la carta. No interrumpan o nos veremos forzados a utilizar cualquier método para que siga así─ contesto Osamu quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque su voz sugería una cosa su mirada sugería otra. Una verdad muy peligrosa.

-¿Y tu jefe no se opondrá?─ pregunto un muy curioso Henry. Ahora que el shock se había ido lo único que quedaba era curiosidad.

-No. Su Alteza Real nos ha dado carta blanca. Las órdenes son precisas. Hacer lo que sea para que ustedes no interfieran y así mantenerlos con vida. Aunque algunos de ustedes no lo merezcan.─ respondió Osamu mirando a Ryo.

De todos Osamu fue el que más decepcionado quedo ante las acciones de Ryo, mientras tanto Rika quedo un poco herida pero como no era algo que no se esperaba no se sorprendió o decepciono. La relación que tenia con su padre le enseño eso. Por más doloroso que haya sido.

Ante la respuesta que dio Osamu todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, Osamu se preguntaba si eso se estaba convirtiendo en alguna extraña moda. Eso del silencio había pasado mucho últimamente después de todo. Aunque esta vez el silencio fue acompañado con un escalofrió. Un escalofrió que recorrió a tanto a los tammers como a Yamaki que ya estaba por su decima copa de alcohol. El saber que la Reina del Digimundo─ muy probablemente Rika, por que afrontémoslo ¿Quién le ha ganado a ella en uno de esos torneos aparte de Ryo?─ había dado carta blanca para atacarlos si eso los mantenía fuera de peligro era una noción bastante aterradora. Saber que había personas que podían ordenar cosas así tan fríamente.

-¿Por qué?─ pregunto Henry algo deprimido. La Rika que él conocía jamás atacaría a sus amigos.

-Porque ustedes tienen la costumbre de meterse en muchos problemas. Y esta vez esos problemas los mataran.─ contesto Osamu, lo que no les dijo es que Rika no quería tener que elegir entre sus vidas y las vidas de un mundo entero. Ella tenía la esperanza que si los mantenía alejados podrían salvarse y pelear fuera de las influencias y traiciones de la política.

-No importa. Rika es nuestra amiga─ grito Takato indignado. Que pensaran que iba a abandonar a uno de sus amigos lo ponía de ese humor.

-Solo hay una forma en que ustedes puedan interferir y no ser acecinados a primera vista. No es así Ryo─ comento Osamu mirando a Ryo en los ojos fijamente. Eso de ponerlo en evidencia era bastante divertido para él y también era un poco de venganza.

Ryo por su parte apretó los puños hasta que le salió sangre, mientras que en la quijada, la cual tenía cerrada, se le formo un tic. Estaba furioso.

-Nunca. No los pondré en peligro─ bramo Ryo mientras que la sangre fluía libremente de sus manos al piso.

-Entonces no intervengan Tammers─ contesto fríamente Osamu y sin más desapareció. La temperatura había bajado aun más en esos últimos quince segundos.

Hipnos quedo en penumbras después de eso. Al parecer esa era una de las opciones para no interrumpir con lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Dejarlos ciegos a los acontecimientos del Digimundo con el mundo Real. Si los tammers se sentaran a pensar se darían cuenta que eso es lo que Ryo deseaba. Cerrar los ojos y pretender que nada estaba pasando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras los tammers estaban ciegos y perplejos, en la oficina de Rika Osamu hizo su acto de aparición.

-¿Cómo contesto Ryo?─ pregunto Rika a Osamu una vez que este se hubiera sentado en una de las mullidas sillas que Rika tenía en su oficina en los HQ.

-A decidido lo de siempre. No se inmiscuirá en asuntos de política ni dejara que los Tammers interfieran. Al parecer no quiere que se metan en asuntos políticos y pierdan la vida, pero más importante. El no quiere inmiscuirse en sus labores reales. Cree que si cierra los ojos e ignora el problema el problema se ira.─ declaro Osamu mirando el escritorio de Rika con odio y tristeza.

-Ya veo.─ contesto Rika mirando a unos informes que tenia sobre el estado del Digimundo─ llama a los chicos, diles que estén al pendiente de los Tammers y la Alianza. Uno de ellos ira encubierto al Digimundo. Quiero saber si respiraron ayer.

Osamu volteo a ver a Rika, no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero el sabia que ella tomaba sus deberes muy seriamente. Los problemas personales jamás interferirían con algo tan importante como esto. Así que ella se distraería con informes, y planes de guerra. Trataría de no pensar en todo lo que saldría mal de ahora en adelante mientras que planeaba la lenta muerte de Ryo Akiyama y lo hacía ver como un accidente.

-Por supuesto. Koichi y Kouji están recolectando información sobre todo, cuando ellos acaben sabremos hasta cuándo van al baño─ contesto Osamu muy seriamente. Ese comentario arranco una sonrisa de Rika por lo que Osamu dio su trabajo por hecho y se concentro en dar su informe─ J.P está viendo las armas, modificando o inventando otras tantas. Tommy ya jaqueo las computadoras tanto de los humanos como de la Alianza. Si hacen tanto como estornudar lo sabremos.

Rika dejo los informes y se concentro en el siguiente movimiento. A pesar de ser una de las más poderosas agencias de los dos mundos debían de ser muy cuidadosos. El último golpe de estado los había dejado con bajas importantes y aunque su personal no había sufrido grandes pérdidas si estaban en una desventaja táctica al ser dos contra uno. También estaba el hecho de que el Rey no quería nada que ver con ellos y los había dejado a su muerte lo que bajaba mucho la moral de los súbditos ya ni hablar en medio de una guerra.

-Bien, lo que menos queremos es que ellos nos vigilen más de lo necesario. Con lo que Tommy está haciendo nos dará un poco de libertad. Ya suficientes problemas tenemos con que la Alianza y el enemigo sepan nuestra posición general. No necesitamos más problemas de ese tipo.─ comento Rika apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio. Estaba cansada, los últimos días habían sido una completa pesadilla. Además de que odiaba el papeleo.

-¿Crees que tengamos problemas con los Tammers?─ quiso saber Osamu mientras le serbia un poco de té a Rika. Eso le podría ayudar a dormir por las noches y a relajarse un poco.

-Pon a Yuri en animación suspendida. Que analicen todo su sistema. Si aun tiene rastros del D-lipa quiero saber. No les podemos dar más ventajas. La Alianza ya tiene la inteligencia, mientras que nuestro enemigo las armas. Por suerte mi familia siempre ha sido paranoica y jamás les dio lo mejor o mostro todas sus cartas o seria nuestro fin─ dijo Rika aceptando el té e ignorando la pregunta de Osamu. La verdad es que no quería pensar en sus viejos amigos. Lástima que Osamu no pensaba lo mismo.

-Si los tammers se unieran podríamos utilizar el sistema operador de Hipnos para recolectar inteligencia.─ comento Osamu. Esta vez no iba a dejar el tema solo por que Rika quería ignorarlo por cinco minutos. Ya era suficiente que el Rey se empeñara en ignorar todos los problemas por que arruinaban su idea de una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada. Al menos no hasta que Ryo no los nomine como sus caballeros y aun así faltaría el nombramiento y que obtengan sus poderes y armas. Sabes que Ryo no lo hará y francamente no podemos confiar en él y sus conceptos infantiles. Son vidas las que están en peligro y el decide cerrar los ojos e ignorar el problema para ver si desaparece. El nunca quiso la responsabilidad que va con el título. Solo lo utiliza por diversión y para escapar. Nada más.─ dijo Rika con un deje de desprecio y amargura. Pareciera que todos los destinados al puesto de Rey menos su abuelo y su hermano eran unos desertores buenos para nada. Lo peor es que uno de esos buenos para nada fue su padre y el otro la persona que le ayudaría a reinar. Vaya broma.

Osamu solo suspiro. El sabía lo que ella estaba pensando en estos momentos. También sabía que momentos desesperados llamaban por medidas desesperadas y francamente ya se estaba hartando de la actitud narcisista, egoísta e infantil de Ryo. Por lo que aun sabiendo la opinión que Rika tenia de Ryo decidió grabarlo y también estaba seguro de que Rika sabía que la conversación que acababan de tener había sido grabada. El nunca presionaba tanto un tema a menos que no fuera por una buena razón. No por nada decían que era un genio. Lo que ambos sabían más allá de cualquier duda razonable es que grabar esa conversación era necesario. Ambos sabían que sin el poder de Hipnos serian aplastados y superados en número de cien a uno. Uno no puede contra esas probabilidades por mas bueno y poderoso que uno sea. Si alguien es asediado por dos frentes, sin caballería, recursos exteriores o cualquier tipo de ayuda uno no tarda mucho en caer.

Fue por eso que dejo a Rika dormir y puso a uno de sus generales más confiables a cargo de las operaciones de HQ. Uno que moriría por la pequeña niña que vio crecer y el se dirigió a la casa de Ryo a dejar la grabación. Era hora de que el Rey del Digimundo abriera los ojos a la realidad y dejara de vivir en fantasías. Estaban al borde de la extinción, masacre y genocidio más grande cualquier planeta. Sin ayuda, especialmente de la otra parte reinante el problema que ahora tenían iba a crecer a proporciones colosales y se crearían más problemas de los que podrían manejar a la vez sin caer en coma después.

-Solo espero que esto ayude─ susurro Osamu desapareciendo en las sombras.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras Osamu desaparecía de casa de Ryo dejando la grabación inocentemente sobre la mesa del cuarto de Ryo, Ryo se encontraba marchando hacia su casa. Después de escapado de la inquisición que los Tammers prepararon en Hipnos. Quería a sus amigos, pero en verdad daba miedo lo cerca que estaban de la verdad una vez que les das algo en que pensar, en especial Alice. Parece tiburón al asecho de su presa. Pero por ahora quería olvidar y pensar en su mejor amigo muerto que no se encontraba tan muerto.

Habían pasado varios años desde la supuesta muerte de Osamu y no podía evitar sentirse un poco traicionado de que uno de sus mejores amigos lo abandonara. Por otra parte estaba el punto de que Rika estaba no solo desaparecida sino que también era muy probable que estuviera en la política del Digimundo. Uno no puede ser Rey o Reina y no estar inmiscuido en la política.

Por supuesto que Ryo prefería pensar que ese era el problema de Rika. Ella lo había abandonado y ahora estaba jugando a ser la reina. Claro está que él prefería olvidar el hecho de que él había abandonado a Rika al no querer cumplir sus deberes reales. El caso era que no iba a inmiscuir a sus amigos con esos buitres no importara cuanto le rogaran por dejarlos ayudar. Rika los había abandonado a todos ellos primero así que el no iba a ayudarla. No importaba si eso lo hacía ver infantil, egoísta y arrogante estaba dolido y cuando estaba así no pensaba muy bien.

Cual seria su sorpresa que al llegar a su casa e ir a su cuarto a cambiarse le esperaría una grabadora con una nota la cual estaba escrita con una letra que creía haber olvidado. La de Osamu.

Ryo

Es hora de que dejes de actuar como un niño. Eres uno de los monarcas del Digimundo y ya va siendo h ora de que actúes como tal en lugar de a un niño mimado que no consiguió su juguete favorito. Aquí esta una conversación gravada con tu contraparte. Ella jamás supo que grave nuestra conversación y de descubrirlo ella muy seguramente me disparara otra vez. Espero que al final sepas a quien estas afectando en realidad con tu actitud y que sea muy tarde para remediarlo.

Sinceramente

Osamu.

Ryo miro la nota y la grabadora con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que a la nota le dirigió una mirada que daba a entender que en su arrogancia creía que el papel se incendiaria si así lo quería él. Sin embargo, por más enojado y dolido que estuviera aun así quería escuchar la voz de Rika. Así que se sentó a escuchar probablemente por primera vez en su vida la opinión de alguien más. Voluntariamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Takuya y Zoey estaban fusionados con sus Digimons respectivamente en un intento por repeler a los digimons que estaban haciendo reconocimiento del área para los villanos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijo Rika que tenemos que distraer?─ pregunto Zoey al punto del colapso. Llevaban horas en esto.

-J.P tiene que alistar el cañón de protones, y aun no está listo. Al parecer en el último golpe de estado se daño y quemaron los planos─ contesto Takuya deshaciéndose de un enemigo cercano.

-Recuérdame rastrear a quien pensó en eso y matarlo─ dijo Zoey eliminando a los dos que iban a delatarlos─ ¿Qué hay de Tommy?

-Jaqueando las computadoras. Sabes como le gusta hacer volar computadoras. Aun no se como hace eso si solo las jaquea.─ comento Takuya tratando de tener cuidado de lo que hablaba en el campo de batalla lleno de enemigos los cuales se podían escapar e ir de chismosos a sus jefes. Rika tendría su cabeza si hacia eso, lo malo es que los demás le ayudarían.

Zoey y Takuya llevaban dos horas peleando cuando digimon se atravesara por su camino incluyendo los que trataban de escapar y también destruyendo los espías que les mandaban a oír sus conversaciones y después ir de chismosos. Mientras ellos trataban de seguir con vida y de que sus secretos permanecieran secretos, J.P reparaba el cañón diseñado por la Elite para deshacerse de los digimons que entraban al mundo real, al igual que hacerle algunas modificaciones para poder utilizarlo en el Digimundo y no provocar un genocidio. Por lo que Zoey y Takuya solo rezaban para que J.P se apresurara y así no quedarse sin energía y a merced de sus enemigos para que los aniquilen.

Después de cinco tortuosos minutos más, los cuales se les hicieron eternos escucharon la "melodiosa" voz de J.P

-Chicos ya está listo. Necesito un campo libre para no freírlos a ustedes también. Aun le faltan algunas modificaciones, pero creímos que sería mejor sacarlos de ahí y después terminarlo.─ escucharon el comentario de J.P por telepatía. En momentos como ese adoraban los poderes que adquieron junto con sus títulos.

-Entendido─ contestaron los dos al unisonó mientras que planeaban su venganza. Con un ataque conjunto mandaron a sus oponentes a volar. Uno tiene que amar las ondas expansivas de los ataques poderosos. Mientras sus oponentes experimentaban la gravedad cero en la tierra para después volver a la dolorosa realidad ellos regresaron a sus formas humanas y tomaron refugio lejos del impacto. No querían arriesgar nada. Era bien sabido que J.P podía hacer explotar cosas con sus modificaciones. Esta vez corrieron con suerte.

Un haz de luz cruzo las nubes, creando un portal el cual arraso a todo digimon en un área de cincuenta metros. Transportándolos a la base de operaciones de la Elite en el Digimundo para ser cuestionados y "absueltos". En simple español y saltándose todas las tecnicidades que ni los mejores técnicos del Digimundo entendían. Los convertían en bebes y les daban otra oportunidad.

En eso definitivamente se distinguían la Elite y la Alianza. La Alianza los hubiera matado sin miramientos ni explicaciones. Así era la vida entre las fuerzas del Digimundo.

Una luchaba por conservar la vida y el equilibrio, la otra vivía para obtener poder y ser los más temidos y poderosos del Digimundo. Ambos en constante guerra. Ambos perdiendo más que simples miembros o números. Es por eso que luchaban y había tantos secuestros, asesinatos e intentos de asesinato entre las dos fracciones. Pero nada más terrible que lo que la Alianza le hizo a la Elite. Cortar el lazo entre tammer y digimon quitándole una parte de su ser al digimon volviéndolo inestable y volátil mientras que el tammer moría lenta y tortuosamente. No sin antes volverse loco. Eran pocos los que no lo hacían.

Eso es lo que había pasado con e hermano de Rika y muchos más. Todos los que se interponían en el camino de la Alianza terminaban con ese mismo destino. Unos más locos que otros antes de morir. Lo peor, es que no había forma de salvarlos, al menos no que se conociera. Y ahora tenían su sucia mirada puesta en la Elite.

Se les estaba acabando el tiempo, pero sin Ryo no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

-Maldita sea, esta vez tuvieron suerte. Pero la próxima esos niños morirán y el Digimundo será nuestro. Sin el "Rey" no tienen mucha esperanza─ murmuro una voz tétricamente, los villanos sí que sabían cómo dar miedo solo con la voz.

La batalla final por el control del Digimundo al paso que iba el monarca del Digimundo con su negación y arrogancia no se tendría que librar. Ellos les entregarían la victoria en bandeja de plata. Especialmente Ryo Akiyama, el nuevo Rey del Digimundo. El muy idiota tenia tanto miedo que al final iba a poner todo y a todos los que amaba en peligro y no habría forma de remediarlo.

- Muy pronto todos sufrirán y todos esos niños idiotas y el mundo vera el verdadero poder de la Alianza─ murmuro Kyla sonriendo fríamente mientras que a la distancia se escuchaba una risa maléfica. Las cosas solo estaban comenzando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hola, perdon por la demora, pensaba sacarlo antes pero ya no sabia si en verdad lo habia subido o si estaba delirando xDD Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que espero que les guste y en verdad siento mucho la demora.

Ya saben tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bombas etc dejen reviews. Aun no puedo leer la mente a larga distancia :p

Sayonara


End file.
